Fundamentos para Chunin
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Un Chunin es una posición de mando, un líder y los Examenes Chunin son prueba de ello. Los combates no son para vencer a Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha o Sabaku no Gaara, sino para demostrar las capacidades necesarias. Con la direccion adecuada siempre es posible alcanzar el objetivo para abrirse paso a algo más grande. [Harem]
1. Prologo

**-Fundamentos para Chunin-**

**Prologo:**

"_Nunca supe como Minato-sensei fue capaz de lidiar con esto._" Se cuestionaba el hombre tuerto mientras iba a la Central de Espera Jounin. Tan solo ahora comenzaba a ver las desventajas y dificultades de ser un instructor Jounin. Constantemente se preguntaba sobre la situación de su predecesor y de como los había manejado a él, Obito y Rin. Sinceramente en sus versiones Genin no eran mejores que los actuales Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

No tardo en subir las escaleras, llegando a la habitación de espera y centro de reunión de los Jounin. Si había un lugar donde localizar a alguien de su mismo rango, este era el indicado. No era sorpresa encontrar a varios de sus colegas en el interior, entre ellos el que buscaba.

"Ebisu, te estaba buscando." Inicio la charla Kakashi en su tono relajado casual. El hombre nombrado, que parecía estar descansando, miró al tuerto ajustando sus gafas negras como acción para señalar que estaba prestando atención. "Necesito tus conocimientos sobre tutor para uno de mis estudiantes, específicamente Naruto." Esto inconscientemente al Jounin del Sharingan, un par de oídos ganaron su atención.

"¿Naruto? Escuche que había pasado las preliminares de la segunda etapa." Medito el hombre de gafas oscuras, esto solo indicaba su progreso desde aquel día hace algunos meses atrás; aun tenia escalofríos al recordarlo. "¿Quieres que le entrene? Tu eres su instructor."

"Si, y me gustaría enseñarle, pero lamentablemente soy el único que puede ayudar a desarrollar el Sharingan de Sasuke adecuadamente y el único que tiene una remota posibilidad de defenderlo de Orochimaru." Confesó, a sorpresa de Ebisu, con enorme seriedad. Era verdad, quería enseñar al hijo de su sensei, solo que en estos momentos era más peligroso lo que pasaba por la cabeza retorcida del Sannin Traidor. "Naruto necesita ayuda con los fundamentos de la academia, algo que tu podrás enseñar espléndidamente. Por algo te llaman Tutor de Elite."

Con eso Kakashi ya tenía enganchado a Ebisu…

…tan solo si alguien presente no hubiera intervenido.

"Espera un momento." Ninguno espero que Shiranui Genma entrara en la conversación. "No pude evitar escuchar y creo que te equivocas, Kakashi." Tanto el nombrado como Ebisu levantaron una ceja ante la atrevida declaración del Tokubetsu Jounin. "Puedo entender que Naruto deba aprender los fundamentos básicos, pero en estos momentos es más importante que obtenga los fundamentos apropiados para esto; los necesarios para ser un Chunin."

"¿Y crees poder enseñárselos?" Cuestionó Kakashi un tanto incrédulo.

"Ser Chunin significa ser líder de equipo, un comandante. Mientras que es importante que se desarrolle en las artes ninjas, también es importante que tenga el genio para aprenderlas correctamente." Se explico seriamente moviendo de izquierda a derecha el permanente senbon en su boca. Lamentablemente al final fue forzado a dejar ir esta seriedad. "Además no puedo decir que no estoy intrigado por el muchacho. ¿Derrotar a un Inuzuka con un pedo? Eso es pegar donde duele." Se rio Genma entre dientes, no tardo en enterarse que era el único que se reía.

Genma soltó una tos para aclarar un poco el ambiente. "Como decía, creo ser capaz de enseñarle una o dos cosas sobre ser Chunin."

Kakashi siguió con una vista escéptica de su ojo libre estudiando la expresión del sujeto y posteriormente la información sobre la que trataba. Ebisu tenia una expresión similar, solo que más notable debido a su falta de mascara.

"Genma, Naruto no es alguien regular. ¿Estas seguro?" Se aseguró el instructor del equipo siete.

"Por supuesto Kakashi, déjalo en mis manos." Respondió sin titubeo el hombre del senbon en la boca.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Kakashi respondiera posterior a un suspiro. "Bien, te daré la responsabilidad de entrenar a Naruto. No digas que no te lo advertí, a partir de este momento ya no hay marcha atrás."

Era verdad que las replicas continuas de Kakashi y la mirada de Ebisu eran un tanto intimidantes, logrando hacerle cuestionar si sabia lo que estaba haciendo o no. Nunca había tenido contacto directo con el rubio Jinchuriki, tan solo los rumores del pueblo; aunque en esto había que saber a quien hacerle caso o no: la mayoría de los civiles solo divulgarían sobre el mocoso demonio, así como gran parte de los ninjas de baja categoría. Solo los avanzados, los agudos y los no prejuiciosos eran los indicados para escuchar.

Esto solo lo resumía a un bocazas hiperactivo cabeza hueca de buen corazón y con problemas de atención. Para cuando llego a esos pensamientos ya estaba en el umbral exterior al complejo de los Jounin. Como un impulso se llevo su mano derecha: pulgar e índice a la parte superior de su nariz para moverla un poco, siendo una señal de duda. Finalmente Genma escupió el senbon perpetuo de su boca con los acontecimientos que vinieron a su mente para reafirmar su decisión.

Podía escuchar el rugido del zorro.

Podía ver las nueve colas agitándose.

Podía escuchar el llanto de un bebe.

Podía ver al zorro desaparecer.

Fue la noche que fallo sus deberes. La misma noche en la que un niño recién llegado al mundo quedo huérfano por sus errores. Por supuesto habían solo cinco que sabían sobre la falla de seguridad que ocurrió esa noche: él, sus dos colegas, Hiruzen y Jiraiya. Pero dicha falla jamás debió haber ocurrido porque ellos fueron los encargados de evitar que algo pasase. Pero paso y el culpable aun estaba allí afuera, esperando.

Esta falla de seguridad volvería por lo que dejo inconcluso esa noche y Naruto seria su objetivo. Era su deber rectificarlo y evitar que dicha falla de seguridad jamás volviera a suceder.

Por algo era el guardaespaldas del _Yondaime Hokage_.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**¡Revivi! Al igual que antes he estado ocupado y no he podido escribir tanto como me guste. "Tres años es mucho tiempo", "Destierro", "Dragones Errantes", "Zorro y Mono" y "Espiritu de Fuego" se estan escribiendo lento pero seguro. Esto no para mi mente de desarrollar nuevas ideas como esta, espero que sea de su agrado y lamento que no sea la actualizacion que ustedes esperaban.**

**Por cierto, ¡Sakura finalmente tiene padres! No puedo creerlo y yo que pensaba que se habian olvidado de ellos [tan solo se escucho una vez la voz de su madre antes del salto de tiempo], no puedo seguir hablando de ellos o daria spoilers de la nueva pelicula de Naruto [que no ha visto, asi que no me vengan ustedes con spoilers tambien].**

**Gracias a Kouteikuro como siempre. Eternamente leyendo mis locuras y sugerencias, eso es algo que no tiene precio.**

**¡Reviews!  
¡Ni siquiera tiene ciencia compleja!  
Escriben el texto y hacen click en "Post Review"  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Capitulo 1

**-Fundamentos para Chunin-  
****Capitulo 1: Obteniendo fundamentación**

"¡Como que no se permiten visitas'ttebayo!" Gritaba el rubio irascible a la secretaria del hospital. Mientras que la mayoría no reaccionaria de tal forma exagerada, parcialmente estaba en lo cierto. Su compañero de equipo estaba herido y no le permitían verle.

"Naruto, no grites. Recuerda que esto es un hospital." En el mismo pasillo del hospital estaba Kakashi, dueño de la advertencia reciente a su estudiante.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¡También le estaba buscando!" grito Naruto, acercándose a su profesor a paso veloz, a pesar de la advertencia reciente. Kakashi solo pudo suspirar en la exageración de su estudiante. "¡Necesito pedirle un favor!"

"Se lo que vas a pedir Naruto, y antes que digas algo, no puedo entrenarte. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes que deben ser atendidos." Se excusó el Jounin, e incluso fue lo suficientemente rápido para adelantarse a su próxima altanería. "No te preocupes, tengo un suplente que es mucho mejor que yo." Menciono, para mirar hacia el frente y no a Naruto. El rubio fue picado por la curiosidad sobre lo que señalaba su profesor y miro en la misma dirección, a sus espaldas. "Él es Shiranui Genma, un Tokubetsu Jounin."

"¿Tokubetsu Jounin?" cuestionó Naruto, "¿Y eso que es?" Aunque su atención fue llamada por el senbon que manejaba en su boca el nuevo personaje presentado; cosa que era bastante poco común.

"Es un ninja elite con especialización." A su sorpresa, fue Genma el que respondió a su pregunta. "Ya has conocido a dos antes, los examinadores de los Exámenes Chunin de las dos primeras etapas: Ibiki Morino y Mitarashi Anko." Explicó ganando una cabezada de entendimiento por parte de Naruto, manteniendo una mirada de estilo zorro. "Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Naruto. Kakashi ha hablado bastante de ti y aunque creo que es mejor tener la experiencia de conocerte antes de evaluarte por rumores."

"Entonces, ¿Tu serás quien me entrene para la ronda final?" El rubio señaló en acusación junto a su grito.

"Así es." Intervino Kakashi esta vez. "Y aunque no lo creas, él mismo fue el que se me acerco para pedirlo." A Kakashi se le escapo una sonrisilla bajo su mascara al decir eso, ya que los ojos de su estudiante se iluminaron ante la ilusión de ser reconocido.

"Bien, debo reconocer que estaba intrigado en la persona que derroto a un Inuzuka con la ayuda de un pedo." Toda la ilusión del rubio fue derrumbada con esa respuesta, mientras a Genma se le escapaba una mueca de sonrisa.

"Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Genma." Dijo Kakashi mirando al Tokubetsu Jounin, ganando una sonrisa de aprobación manteniendo el senbon en su boca. "Naruto, buena suerte y esfuérzate. Estoy convencido que con su ayuda mejoraras." Sin decir más, el enmascarado dio media vuelta para seguir caminando a los adentros del hospital. Kakashi casi podía ver a sus espaldas a Naruto empuñar sus manos con fuerza ante la impotencia. "_Sé que esto es rudo, Naruto. Pero es necesario._"

Naruto le observo alejarse. "Él va a entrenar a Sasuke, ¿No es cierto?" murmuró, no para Genma, pero para él mismo. Aun así Genma le escucho.

El hombre con senbon en su boca miro al rubio sintiendo su impotencia. Kakashi era famoso en Konoha por sus habilidades y fuerza como uno de los Jounin más fuertes de todo el pueblo, el ultimo estudiante del _Yondaime Hokage_ con vida; saber que él tomaba preferencia por un compañero de equipo no era una píldora fácil de tragar y en especial para alguien que sabia que su rival se entrenaría bajo su tutela. No era fácil aceptarlo. Sintiendo ese sentimiento puso una mano en su hombro como un pobre consuelo.

"Vamos, antes de enseñarte debo saber exactamente cuales son tus fallas." Los dos salieron del hospital caminando sin rumbo por el pueblo. "Para iniciar quisiera hacerte esta pregunta: ¿Por qué razón quieres entrenar para las finales de los Exámenes Chunin?"

La mirada de Naruto formo un inmediato seño de furia. "Quiero derrotar a Neji. Demostrare que no soy un perdedor y que Hinata tampoco lo es… …no puedo perdonar lo que hizo." Todo esto mientras apretaba los puños acompañando el sentimiento. No era simplemente por la idea de llamar a Hinata un fracaso, era porque al llamarla a ella, también le llamaba a él un fracaso.

Genma miro con atención a su estudiante mientras dijo estas palabras, tanto escucharlas como verlo de frente. "Entonces no estas interesado en ser Chunin." Expresó como parte de una deducción incompleta. Incluso el propio Naruto dejo de caminar al escuchar eso para mirar sin objetivo al frente. "¿Naruto?"

"¿A que se refiere?" cuestionó dudoso.

"Estoy seguro que Hokage-sama debió haberlo mencionado posterior al final de las preliminares. Ganar todos los combates de las finales no te garantiza convertirte en Chunin, lo único que hace es darte más oportunidades de demostrar tus habilidades, tanto al Hokage como a los evaluadores. Puedes perder, pero si mostraste buenas habilidades aun así puedes ser denominado a Chunin." Explico con más detalle el Tokubetsu Jounin. "Ser Chunin no es solo un titulo o una palabra, es una responsabilidad. Estarás al mando de un equipo, tal y como Kakashi lo hace con ustedes, por lo que en tus manos estarán sus vidas y el objetivo de la misión."

"¿Cómo el Hokage?" Preguntó sorprendido por las palabras de Genma. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, hasta ahora solo se había preocupado de ser más fuerte que Neji o de Sasuke, jamás había tomado la responsabilidad de lo que significaba ser un ninja o una persona con poder de mando. Las responsabilidades de todo un equipo estarían bajo sus hombros, siendo directamente el responsable si regresaban al pueblo, vivos o muertos.

"Así que te lo preguntare otra vez, ¿Quieres ganarle a Neji Hyuga o convertirte en Chunin?" Naruto permaneció silencioso unos momentos quedando ambos de pie en plena calle principal. Genma le miraba un tanto preocupado, pensando en el hecho de que quizás no estaba listo para la tarea. No había que culparle, después de todo llevaba un poco más de cinco meses como graduado.

Naruto no iba muy lejos a las líneas de pensamiento de Genma, salvo que regresaba a una misión reciente en el pasado que fue olvidada por todo el drama ocurrido por los exámenes y su traumatizante encuentro con aquel ninja en el bosque. Su furia por derrotar a Neji y la frustración por ser dejado de lado por Kakashi le habían distraído de todo lo importante, y fue gracias a Genma que había regresado su mente al origen necesario y a la sensación de debilidad que obtuvo en el bosque.

Saber que no era lo bastante fuerte.

"_Cuando una persona tiene algo importante que quiere proteger es cuando puede llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte._"

"_Haku y la misión en el País de las Olas, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_" se regaño en su mente recordando todos aquellos sucesos uno tras otros. La presunta muerte de Sasuke, su paralización ante el miedo previo al inicio de todo, la muerte de Haku y Zabuza.

"_Veo que has encontrado a alguien a quien quieres proteger, ¿No es así? Un ninja solo se vuelve verdaderamente fuerte cuando tiene a alguien a quien proteger._"

"_No puedo olvidar eso tan fácilmente. Ser Chunin significara que estaré a cargo de un equipo, de personas de mi aldea, de personas que deseo proteger. Si soy demasiado débil ellos terminaran siendo lastimados por m culpa. ¡No puedo permitirlo!_" Fue la primera vez que sentía el peso de lo que en verdad deseaba y al mismo tiempo solo podía imaginar el peso que significaría llegar a ser el líder de líderes que era ser Hokage. "_¡Es la razón por la que debo ser más fuerte!_"

"En verdad quiero ganarle a Neji para demostrarle que no soy un fracaso como todos dicen que soy." Genma guardo silencio ante la pausa de Naruto, sintiendo que aun no estaba dicho todo. "Pero creo que no existe mejor forma que demostrarle que no soy un fracaso al ser ascendido a Chunin. ¡Quiero ser Chunin, Genma-sensei! ¡Con eso estaré un paso más cerca de ser Hokage, Dattebayo!"

"Esperaba una respuesta similar." Respondió Genma de forma alegre al escuchar eso y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, siendo seguido de cerca por Naruto. El Tokubetsu Jounin guardo silencio en el camino, hasta llegar a la zona de aguas termales de Konoha. Había docenas de tiendas de baños termales debido a la unión con la fuente de agua natural. Genma paro en el exterior, junto al rio caliente que atravesaba la zona como una columna vertebral. "Aquí estamos."

Se detuvieron exactamente la parte opuesta del riachuelo a la que se encontraban los baños termales. Naruto miro perplejo al sensei recientemente adjudicado, sin entender cual era el plan de entrenamientos para enfrentar a los exámenes Chunin.

"¿Qué tienen que ver los baños termales con el entrenamiento? ¿Vamos a darnos un baño?" Cuestionó dudoso el estudiante en cuestión.

"No, o por lo menos espero que no." Agrego el hombre con senbon en un tono de escaso sentido del humor. "Kakashi me dio el breve listado de Jutsus que posees. Además de los dos iniciales de la academia como el Henge y Kawarimi, también posees el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Quiero verlo." Más que un pedido, era una orden. Naruto se encogió de hombros sin ver mayor problema en ello, y con tan solo un sello de mano se materializó toda una docena de copias propias.

"¿Esta cantidad esta bien?" Escucho en un coro pre-adolecente.

Genma estuvo forzado a mantener el senbon en su boca y a guardar su asombro, ya que no solo era sorprendente la cantidad de copias para alguien de su edad sin mostrar cansancio, también era increíble el excedente de chakra desperdiciado. De tener buen control podría haber hecho quizá el doble de copias actuales. "_Este muchacho en verdad es todo un mar de vitalidad. Hasta ahora no se le ha entrenado correctamente en Ninjutsu, pero si se desarrolla… …tendrá en un par de años más que dos veces la cantidad de chakra a la de nuestro Hokage en sus días de gloria._"

Tan solo esa idea le daba escalofríos. "_¿Y Kakashi perdió una oportunidad como esta? Hehe… se arrepentirá._"

"¿Ocurre algo, Genma-sensei?" Pregunto inoportunamente el rubio al ver sospechosamente una sonrisa torcida que crecía lentamente en la cara del Tokubetsu Jounin, lo peor es que ni él se daba cuenta de dicha sonrisa.

"¿Eh? ¡No, nada!" Inmediatamente intento recuperar la compostura. "Comenzaremos a entrenar tu control de chakra básico, lo suficiente para que puedas aprovechar este Jutsu en su totalidad." Afirmo tosiendo inicialmente para dar más apariencia de profesionalismo. Ciertamente no quería dar una mala impresión a su nuevo estudiante.

"¿Control de chakra? ¡Pensé que me enseñaría un Jutsu genial o algo que solo un Chunin puede hacer! ¡Dattebayo!" Acuso Naruto decepcionado ante el rumbo te tomaba todo este asunto. Estaba lejos a cualquier cosa que pasaba por la mente imaginativa del rubio.

"Fundamentos, Naruto. Fundamentos." Interrumpió el discurso enfático de su estudiante, Genma. "Además, esto a la larga acelerara tu entrenamiento mucho más si logramos buena organización de los siguientes treinta días. De hecho, mientras más rápido termines con este fundamento de chakra, más fácil se hará aprender 'Jutsus geniales'. Aun así no es nuestra prioridad aprenderlos, la idea es hacerte más eficiente con lo que ya tienes, no obtener lo que no tienes." Recalco Genma con comillas de sus dedos. "Ahora, quita la mitad de Kage Bunshin. No queremos agotar tus reservas de chakra tan pronto, a pesar de que sean grandes."

Naruto levanto una ceja dudoso, pero hizo caso. Como resultante la mitad de los Kage Bunshin golpeo a la otra mitad en la cabeza, disipándolos en el contacto. Genma soltó un resoplido al verlo, demostrando lo mucho que le faltaba por progresar.

"Mira con atención." Genma caminó hacia el riachuelo tendiendo en mente lo que había escuchado de Kakashi y lo que había visto hasta ahora de Naruto. No era un muchacho que entendiera por palabras, era por acciones y también se ahorraría bastante tiempo.

Y así Genma puso un pie en el agua con lentitud manteniendo el otro en tierra. Como si se tratara de una caminata levanto el pie en tierra para apoyarse instantáneamente en el que se encontraba sobre el agua y a la sorpresa, maravilla y estupefacción, dicho pie no se hundió; lo que es más, el segundo pie que estaba en tierra acompaño al colonizador acuático, quedando establecido concisamente sobre la superficie liquida. En este entonces la quijada del rubio amenazaba con caerse de su boca.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas de esto? ¿O no cuenta como un 'Jutsu genial'?" Resaltó lo último con sarcasmo.

"¡Es increíble'ttebayo! ¿Me enseñara a hacer eso?" Señalo casi al punto de la adoración.

Genma asintió. "La base es la misma que la escalada por árbol, lo difícil es ajustar la planta de los pies al agua." El instructor intento simplificar la respuesta lo más posible, aunque por supuesto que esto era solo el inicio. Si sus cálculos salían bien, tendrían tiempo para trabajar en la comprensión del rubio. Un Chunin no podía permitirse ser tan ignorante o desconcentrado.

"Te refieres al ejercicio que nos hizo Kakashi-sensei en el País de las Olas." Dedujo el rubio recordando todo el dolor. Claro que por palabras jamás hubiera relacionado el ejercicio a ese evento, pero al verlo con facilidad recordó la semana ardua de entrenamiento para derrotara Zabuza. "¡Bien, lo haré!" Gritó alzando su puño en señal de determinación.

Genma salió del camino situándose en el extremo opuesto del cause, mientras que Naruto y sus seis copias dieron pasos al frente. Cada uno creó un sello manco canalizando chakra a la base de sus respectivos pies, tal y como lo habían hecho hasta entonces desde que lo aprendieron en el país de las olas. Manteniendo el flujo dieron los pasos finales; era oficial, un pie estaba en el agua. Entonces el otro pie, junto a los pies de las otras seis copias fue al frente.

Se hundieron como una roca.

"¡Ahh!" En un grito corto a coro de un humano y seis copias, saltaron del agua caliente gritando por la quemazón. Al saltar el mismo calor fue el encargado de estabilizar a las seis copias, dispersándolas en el acto. El niño de doce años original regreso a la costa en busca de un lugar menos caliente. "¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¡Dattebayo!" grito Naruto aun sintiendo el agua caliente sobre su piel.

"Comúnmente se le llama incentivo." Fue la respuesta divertida de Genma, disfrutando de la vista cómica de su nuevo estudiante a la orilla del rio. "Pondrás más entusiasmo al tratar de evitar caer en el agua hirviendo; simple, pero realmente eficaz." El senbon de su boca pasó de izquierda a derecha como un juego.

"Pues yo lo llamo tortura'ttebayo." Respondió desganado.

Antes de poder salir por completo del agua, su salida fue comprometida al ver algo de gran impresión que distrajo su adherencia a tierra para caer nuevamente al agua hirviendo, no sin antes dar un poderoso grito y señalar la causa de tal alteración.

Genma levanto una ceja ante el comportamiento de su estudiante y reviso la dirección en la que él señaló. Pegado a un a cerca un hombre estaba sentado, parecía estar escribiendo algo mientras una perturbadora y molesta risilla era soltada. El primer instinto de Genma era acabar con el pervertido que espiaba los baños termales, pero se retracto de inmediato al reconocerle. Siendo el guardaespaldas del _Yondaime Hokage_ podía reconocer a la gente que fue cercana a él, y en estos momentos no existía otra persona más cercana que su antiguo profesor: Jiraiya, el autoproclamado Súper Pervertido.

Viendo que el enfrentamiento directo no era opción, el dialogo era la respuesta restante.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en Konoha, Jiraiya-sama." Mencionó cortésmente el _Tokubetsu Jounin_ al hablarle en voz alta al pervertido quien se volteó a verle interesado al ser reconocido. "¿Tiene algún motivo en especial?"

"Ah, Genma. Uno de los guardaespaldas de Minato. No has cambiado en nada." Saludo Jiraya correspondiendo la cortesía del hombre. "Bien, estaba alrededor y decidí que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que visite estos baños termales. Siempre busco buena motivación para mis libros." Confesó sin pena o vergüenza.

"Espere que fuera otro motivo, aunque agradecería que no mostrara tal actitud delante de mi estudiante." Intento persuadir por el dialogo.

"¿Estudiante?" Jiraiya asomó su cabeza para ver al rubio que salía del agua con dificultad apegándose a las rocas para salir, parecía que le costaba trabajo. "¿Estas seguro? Por lo que puedo ver es tan solo un fracasado más en la larga historia de fracasos de Konoha." Confesó notoriamente sin sorprenderse por el muchacho en el rio. Solo con la vista se podía notar nada sobresaliente y ayudaba el hecho de que inconscientemente estuvo escuchando el ejercicio de entrenamiento anterior.

"Puede no ser mucho a la vista, pero estoy seguro de que puede sorprender. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, después de todo."

Jiraiya ensanchó sus ojos al escuchar estas palabras salir de la boca de Genma, quien satisfechamente mostraba una sonrisa confidente del resultado de decir aquello. Jiraiya dio un segundo vistazo al muchacho que por fin había salido del agua y ahora se quitaba el exceso de ropa mojada: chaqueta, pantalones y sandalias aprendiendo a que debió haber hecho eso antes de intentar el ejercicio sobre el agua obviamente mojada para así evitarse estos problemas.

"Sigo sin ver demasiado." Afirmó Jiraiya. "Ni siquiera entiende el verdadero uso del **Kage Bunshin**."

"Solo vea, mi seguridad se mantiene en que podrá sorprenderle." Mantuvo su resolución con el muchacho.

"Necesitas más que palabras para convencer a un Sabio." Sin decir más el hombre de cabello blanco desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

"¿Quién era ese viejo pervertido?" Preguntó el rubio finalmente poniéndose ante su instructor.

"Estoy seguro de que pronto lo sabrás." Afirmo Genma con una sonrisa, paseando el senbon de un lado a otro. Su tono confidente era porque estaba consiente que el entrenador del _Yondaime Hokage_ aun estaba oculto en la escena, observando todo desde el anonimato. "_Necesitas más que palabras para convencer a un Sabio, ¿Eh?_" El mensaje oculto quedo entregado. "Continua con tu entrenamiento Naruto, estamos apenas comenzando."

Con eso dicho y un gemido de desaprobación por su estudiante continuaron con el ejercicio.

Tardó aproximadamente una hora en lograrlo con un total dominio de desplazamiento por el agua, mucho a la alegría de Naruto. Genma sonrió orgulloso por el progreso en la escasa hora de trabajo, dando por hecho que el método funcionaba.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto. Como premio por tu rendimiento iremos a comer a donde tu quieras."

"¿Me invitaras a comer Ramen?" Los ojos de Naruto brillaron en esperanza completa al ver al hombre menear su cabeza de arriba a bajo. "¡Yatta! ¡A Ichiraku!" Naruto guio a Genma hacia su soporte de Ramen favorito de la Aldea, y probablemente del mundo. "Aunque no entiendo algo, ¿Para que eran los **Kage Bunshin**, Genma-sensei?"

"¿Aun no te das cuenta?" Viendo que el rubio mantenía su mirada de cuestionamiento imitando a un zorro dudoso decidió responder con una acción. "Naruto, realiza una copia." Sin seguirle el hilo de pensamiento de su sensei, realizo el pedido. Genma tomo la copia y se alejó.

Naruto permaneció esperando para luego abrir los ojos de sorpresa. "¡Le gané, sensei! ¿Eh? ¿Cómo supe eso?"

Genma regresó vía Parpadeo de Cuerpo. "Es la capacidad verdadera de tu llamado Jutsu firma. Todas las copias que realizas pueden ganar experiencias y aprender tanto como el original. Por supuesto que esto no se aplica al momento de enseñanzas físicas."

"¿Quiere decir que cuando realizaba esos **Kage Bunshin** para aprender a mantenerme sobre el agua, en realidad todos lo aprendíamos?" Genma asintió preparándose para el impacto sonoro que significaría entender el potencial verdadero de su Jutsu más fuerte, y en realidad único Jutsu.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Naruto estaba con su estomago lleno y Genma con su cartera vacía. El _Tokubetsu Jounin_ afirmo que era la última vez que invitaba a Naruto a comer, por lo menos a comer Ramen aunque esto le hizo recordar que Minato también tenía cierta dependencia al Ramen junto a la comida de su esposa, suponía que fuese algún rasgo genético.

Con eso listo ahora debían proseguir con el resto del día y de los planes de Genma; este sorpresivamente le entrego un papel a Naruto.

"La siguiente parte de nuestro entrenamiento es que sigas estas tareas en tu tiempo fuera de nuestras reuniones diarias." Explico Genma dejándole leer las indicaciones a Naruto. "Yo seré quien te ayude a ser Chunin enseñándote lo que debes pensar, pero eres tu quien debes definir como crecer como ninja." Naruto miro a su profesor como si hubiera cultivado una segunda cabeza. "Es por eso que te di esas instrucciones, si las sigues bien podrás superar cualquier reto. A partir de mañana a once de la mañana y en las tardes a partir de las cuatro de la tarde te esperare en tu mismo campo de entrenamiento. Por favor no imites a Kakashi."

Antes de que pudiera replicar y pensar en lo que había dicho su profesor, Genma desapareció en un Parpadeo de Cuerpo.

La boca de Naruto se abrió tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Por un momento pensó en usar sus copias para buscarle por todo el pueblo y exigirle una explicación, pero en cambio decidió enfocarse en el papel que sostenía en su mano.

_*Revisa a conciencia tus habilidades, __se honesto__._

_*Mejora tus puntos débiles._

_*Pule tus puntos fuertes._

_*No trabajes lo que no tienes._

Eran cuatro oraciones que en si mismas parecían bastante ambiguas, pero por lo que Naruto pudo deducir implicaba en parte una prueba dada por Genma como un significado de trasfondo ser un verdadero Chunin a los ojos de él. Pero a este punto estaba dudoso sobre que hacer, ¿Seria justo volver a poder ayuda? Estaba claro que Genma le iba a enseñar, pero también dejo en claro lo importante que para merecer las enseñanzas también debía mejorar él mismo.

"Esto en verdad es difícil, Dattebayo." Se dijo el rubio manteniendo un seño de zorro con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, siempre mirando el suelo. "Genma-sensei jamás dijo que no podía preguntarle a alguien. ¡Iruka-sensei podrá ayudarme a descifrar esto!"

Con aquella ultima ocurrencia en mente, Naruto fue a la Academia Ninja que a pesar de estar en plenos Exámenes Chunin con todos los extranjeros en el pueblo mantenía su normalidad. Claro, él jamás había escuchado sobre estos exámenes hasta que se graduara y fuera mencionado por Kakashi. Probablemente la mayoría de los estudiantes eran inconscientes de que se celebrara dicho importante evento o que tuviera tal importancia en sus carreras a futuro.

En un par de minutos a trote normal llego a la academia y se sorprendió que Iruka mantuviera a los Genin corriendo en la parte trasera de la academia. Antes de poder llegar con su antiguo profesor fue interrumpido por tres niños que corrían alrededor al igual que sus compañeros.

"¡Jefe!" Grito Konohamaru llegando junto a Udon y Moegi. "¿Qué haces en la academia ninja?"

Los niños no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como para compararse a su actual profesor que ya estaba atrás de ellos. Los infantes tragaron sonoramente al sentir su presencia a escasos pies de distancia suya. Con el semblante nervioso, los tres se voltearon para ver a su profesor mirándoles en modo severo.

"¿Quién les dijo que podían detenerse?" El tono fue suficiente para hacer a los tres temblar e irse a correr, no sin antes despedirse en un grito continuo de Naruto. Esto dejó al profesor junto a su antiguo estudiante. "No esperaba verte por aquí, Naruto. ¿No deberías estar entrenando para la final de los Exámenes Chunin?"

"Bien, en eso estoy… estaba." Se corrigió dudoso. "Genma-sensei dejo algunas tareas pero no las entiendo y quería pedirle ayuda." Iruka levanto una ceja curioso por lo dicho por Naruto, y este pronto presento el mismo papel que Genma le había dado. "No estoy seguro que debería hacer."

Iruka se sorprendió que Naruto pidiera ayuda tan rápidamente, no iba a defraudarle.

"Por lo que puedo leer, te pide que analices a conciencia tus habilidades." Iruka indicó caminando junto al rubio hacia una banca cercana para sentarse y analizar el asunto con más detalle. "¿Cómo describirías tus habilidades actuales?" Naruto comenzó con una, casi histérica, descripción épica sobre sus habilidades, Su potente Taijutsu y sus Jutsu increíbles, como podía ser verdaderamente rápido y como el más letal de los guerreros adversarios podría ser derrotado fácilmente en sus manos. Para cuando termino su relato de su visión del mundo soñado, observo la mirada de reprobación que le daba su antiguo profesor. "El papel te pide ser honesto, Naruto."

Naruto permaneció silencioso por unos instantes. Admitir debilidad no era algo que le gustara hacer, de hecho era parte de su mascara para ocultarse del mundo entero y del daño que podría recibir. Su ego era frágil y no tenía mucho para sostenerlo, en especial contra un compañero de equipo que parecía ser aventajado en cada tema que él se interesara. Por supuesto, el jamás se vio inferior ante Sasuke, pero dolía saber que para lo que a Naruto le costaba un mundo, el Uchiha lo podría obtener con solo un intento.

La mirada del rubio se volvió agria y tardo unos instantes en soltarlo.

"Mi Taijutsu no es muy bueno y va junto a mi escasa velocidad y poder; pude notarlo en mi batalla contra Kiba, solo puedo imaginar que Neji es igual o superior que él en ese aspecto. Mi control de chakra es malo, lo note durante el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei al momento de escalar arboles; yo debía realizar cinco intentos por cada intento de Sasuke-teme para poder igualarlo. Sé que no soy inteligente y probablemente el oponente me aventaje en batalla por eso. Lo único que puedo decir que tengo a mi favor es mi resistencia."

Iruka puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto para intentar otorgarle algo de alivio al terrible peso que fue dado. El profesor de la academia ninja estaba más allá de orgulloso con la declaración de su antiguo estudiante. Admitir debilidad era algo difícil de hacer, y que el propio Naruto Uzumaki lo admitiera era algo para ser reconocido.

"Ya sabes sobre ti, ahora revisa los demás puntos. ¿Cómo mejorar tus puntos débiles?" Pregunto Iruka, aunque rápidamente miro a los estudiantes que parecían estar olvidando la tarea otorgada. "¿Quién les dijo que podían detenerse?" Con un trago de aire sonoro, todos reanudaron sus labores con el doble de energía.

"Bien, lo peor que tengo en estos momentos es mi control de chakra, y al mejorar mi Taijutsu mejorara junto con velocidad y fuerza. Genma-sensei dijo que se encargaría de educarme para ser un Chunin correctamente, así que supongo que tendré que prestar atención a lo que él me indique." Se intento explicar Naruto ganando una cabezada aprobatoria de Iruka.

"Ahora, ¿Cómo pules tus puntos fuertes?" Volvió a preguntar siguiendo con el siguiente punto.

"Supongo que…" Naruto se detuvo brevemente pensando bastante respecto a ese punto. "…mi ventaja es mi resistencia y habilidad de realizar **Kage Bunshin** sin agotarme. Pero no tengo idea de como mejorar aquello."

"Al mejorar tu Taijutsu, velocidad y fuerza instantáneamente mejoras la supervivencia de tus **Kage Bunshin**, por lo que podrán durar más en batalla. No es necesario que aumentes bestialmente tu Taijutsu, velocidad y fuerza si utilizas el potencial completo de tu resistencia y ventaja numérica. Puedes crear cientos de cuerpos en una batalla, sácales provecho." Naruto presto atención a las palabras de su antiguo profesor, y este se asombraba de la atención que recibía, cosa que Naruto jamás había hecho en el pasado, en verdad que había madurado.

"Entiendo, pero no puedo aprender yo solo y los profesores Jounin que conozco están ocupados con sus respectivos equipos o no deberían entregarme favoritismo. Además Genma-sensei dijo que debía desarrollarme por mi mismo, conocerme Dattebayo."

"Siempre podrías ir a la Biblioteca Shinobi. Mientras no hay nada peligroso o Jutsus avanzados, algunos detalles sobre Taijutsu si están presentes. Si buscas bien deberías ser capaz de encontrar algo útil." Aun con la información valiosa de Iruka, Naruto no se vio esperanzado por ello. "¿Cuál es el problema ahora, Naruto?"

"Odio leer'ttebayo, ¿De verdad tengo que ir a una biblioteca?" Ante la renuencia de Naruto, Iruka no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Pese a todo el progreso que Naruto había obtenido con el tiempo como Genin, aun se mantenía cierta parte de su esencia.

"Temo que es un mal necesario." Sonrió en respuesta el profesor de academia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

De no ser porque Iruka le había dado las indicaciones para llegar a la Biblioteca, jamás hubiera llegado. Era sorprendente como una aldea que pensaba conocer con la palma de su mano aun tenia sitios nuevos que presentarle, aunque la idea de venir no fuera de su agrado. Aunque antes de salir de la academia aclaró el ultimo punto, este solo se dirigía como complemento a los anteriores, resaltando las habilidades que tenia y sacándoles provecho, seria inútil desperdiciar el tiempo en entrenamiento que no potenciaran dicha habilidad ya adquirida.

"Más vale que esto funcione'ttebayo." Murmuro el rubio patilludo antes de pasar las puertas de la infraestructura.

A primera vista pudo haberse sorprendido de ver tantos libros y pergaminos ordenados sistemáticamente en decenas de estantes, sino fuera por el simple hecho de que odiaba cualquier actividad que implicara libros desde su niñez temprana. Leer era un martirio, estudiar era un martirio y prestar atención era un martirio, resumiendo todas las cosas malas que pasaban en la academia, tanto como palidecía en comparación a realizar una travesura o divertirse con sus amigos.

De reojo miro a un hombre sentado en recepción, más allá de una cabezada señalando su llegada no hizo mucho. Era canoso de corta longitud y ordenado hacia atrás, estaba en el punto de vida donde los cabellos blancos comenzaban lentamente a ganarle terreno a los pelos negros que le acompañaron de su nacimiento, unos cuarentaicinco, cincuenta años de edad. Su vestimenta negra formal de estilo oriental que equiparaban sus características faciales del mismo estilo, salvo los hilos blancos que marcaban la zona de los botones de su chaqueta.

Viendo que el hombre no le retenía, Naruto siguió su camino en la biblioteca. Estante, tras estante, tras estante, eran decenas de ellos y en dos niveles de pisos, de gran altura, y siendo el nuevo en este sitio tardaría horas en localizar lo que necesitaba, salvo que tenía una ventaja justamente para este tipo de situaciones, en especial una vez que había aprendido la nueva capacidad que se había mantenido oculta hasta hoy. Dando una sonrisa de zorro cruzo ambas manos formando aquel sello tan familiar e inmediatamente apareció todo un ejército de Narutos. Tenían una biblioteca que necesitaba ser registrada por la búsqueda de cierta información y no tenia tiempo que perder.

El hombre observo la búsqueda implacable del muchacho sorprendido por el método utilizado, también interesado por el cambio a la rutina diaria que había tenido por todos estos años. Era agradable ver una situación más alegre, en especial con todo aquel naranja alumbrando el lugar opacado por lo oscuro de las portadas de cuero de los libros o el ánimo lúgubre de los Shinobi y Kunoichi que venían por información. Era casi como un rayo de luz en toda esta oscuridad. Mirando la actividad del muchacho se paso alrededor de una hora con facilidad, notando que el ánimo del desconocido bajaba lentamente mientras mantenía su búsqueda. Pensando que podría hacerse el día más interesante, el hombre se puso de pie y fue en búsqueda del muchacho.

"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" Pregunto el hombre desconocido.

Naruto, el presunto original, estaba en la cima de un librero revisando unos libros ayudado por una escalera bastante alta. Siendo llamado por el hombre que estaba en recepción bajo la escalera mientras los demás solo se habían detenido ante el llamado, inmediatamente siguieron con la labor.

"¿Eh, me llamo señor?" Preguntó Naruto al llegar frente a él.

"Bien, note que estas hace algún tiempo buscando algo. Estoy sorprendido porque puedas usar **Kage Bunshin** por tanto tiempo sin siquiera mostrar señales de agotamiento, pero temo por tu salud mental si continuas de esta forma." Se explicó el hombre pelinegro, ganando una mirada sorprendida de Naruto. "Si estas buscando algo en concreto creo poder ayudarte, después de todo soy el bibliotecario."

No se necesitaron más palabras, Naruto hizo desaparecer sus demás clones y por el desborde de información en contragolpe no tardo en llegar. Se tambaleo por unos instantes, solo para ser salvado de caer por el mismo hombre que ofrecía ayuda. Lo mantuvo firmemente en pie mientras el rubio regresa a sus cabales: memorias de incontables libros, secciones y pergaminos ninja, que por suerte eran solo nombres, nada más. Si se hubiera enfocado en buscar dentro de los libros y leerlos, esto hubiera sido mucho peor.

"¡Wow! ¡Gracias'ttebayo! Apenas llevo los primeros diez estantes, y aun me faltan todos los demás de este piso y el que sigue arriba." Agradeció Naruto mientras el hombre le soltaba viendo que ya se podía sostener sobre sus pies. "Si sabe donde esta, estoy buscando información sobre Taijutsu."

"Taijutsu, estantes: 7-G y 8-G, en el segundo piso." Explicó el hombre sonriente de forma instantánea, estaba claro que sabía la posición de cada tema que se guardara en este lugar. "Pero, me sorprende que vengas por información sobre Taijutsu. Usualmente es enseñado de profesor a estudiante, y difícilmente aprendido por medio del papel. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que vienes?"

"¡Debo…" Su grito de entusiasmo se detuvo al ver que el hombre señalaba un letrero en la entrada, el cual se repetía en toda la biblioteca: no hacer ruido. "…lo siento'ttebayo." Se disculpo apenadamente. "Busco aprender para mejorar mis habilidades para las finales de los Exámenes Chunin." El hombre iba a responder, pero se vio que el muchacho no había terminado con sus detalles. Bien, intento pero el muchacho se veía inseguro de como continuar, por lo que intervino.

"Bien, puedo ver que tienes razones más profundas que esas. Te puedo ayudar a buscar lo que necesitas y a cambio podrías decirme un poco sobre tus razones. En esta biblioteca no ocurre mucho y los ninjas que vienen rara vez se detienen para hablar sobre algún tema. Eres el primero a quien le hablo en semanas." El bibliotecario vio la expresión confusa del muchacho, y por lo visto había sido demasiado directo con su petición o tal vez muy brusco, después de todo con quien únicamente tenia contacto humano era su esposa. "Siento si tus razones son privadas, no te preocupes que no seguiré insistiendo. Sígueme, te diré en que estante se encuentra la información que buscas."

"¿Eh? No, no se preocupe. Es solo que no es común que alguien pregunte cosas como esa." Respondió Naruto siguiendo al bibliotecario a lo largo del pasillo hasta las escaleras. "No era obvio para mi antes, pero quiero ser más fuerte y lograr ser Hokage. Alcanzar el nivel Chunin es solo un paso para esa meta, y de ese modo estaré más preparado."

"Se ve interesante pero, ¿Por qué quieres ser Hokage?"

Con ese tema tocado la conversación se prolongo bastante al punto de que en el momento de llegar a los estantes requeridos, se quedaron charlando sentadas en una mesa cercana. Naruto porque rara vez alguien le escuchaba y el bibliotecario porque nadie le hablaba alguna vez, era interesante ver la perspectiva de un joven y más aun lo era conocer a alguien tan apasionado y desconsiderado. Si, se oía un tanto egoísta querer mantener lo que era precioso para él, pero no había nada más noble que dar la vida por los amigos. Durante su largo tiempo en este sitio había escuchado a innumerables ninja buscando información para perfeccionar métodos de asesinato, buscar el máximo dolor y sufrimiento que pudieran infringir a sus enemigos, nunca un motivo tan noble como el de este muchacho.

Y así pasaron las horas…

"¡Ya casi atardece y desperdicie casi todo un día!" Gritó Naruto al ver como la luz había cambiado de la clara hasta la rojiza que representaba el sol del atardecer sin siquiera darse cuenta. "Debo buscar un método para mejorar mi Taijutsu, fuerza y velocidad." Eran temas relacionados después de todo.

"Bien, prometí ayudarte y eso haré. Tu no necesitas algo tan frívolo como un libro para aprender y ciertamente no se comparara a un profesor real, yo seré quien te enseñare correctamente." Dijo con seguridad a la sorpresa completa del rubio.

Era un cambio drástico, desde hace tiempo había decidido que su estilo de enfrentamientos moriría con él por todo en lo que el mundo se había convertido. Viviendo en un templo que fue victima de la guerra, vivió ahí con la antigua creencia de que el mundo mejoraría y que por el método de artes marciales se traería la paz. Ese sueño murió el día en que su templo fue destruido. Al venir a Konoha, mientras era un pueblo prospero y sus líderes mantenían buenas intenciones, la guerra siempre estuvo ahí y estos jefes fueron susceptibles a ellas. Aun en la defensa de las personas que vivían en Konoha ocasionaron dolor y sufrimiento a otros. Fue por eso que su estilo, último recuerdo de su pasado, nunca saldría para dañar a otros aun si fuera al bien de este pueblo. Eso fue lo que se prometió hasta conocer a este muchacho. Con el tiempo aquí podía ver la verdad en los ojos de la gente y este muchacho era el único que no mentía al decir lo que pensaba, el único del cual sus intenciones se mostraban con acciones, siendo más honesto que la mayoría de la actualidad. Si su estilo cayera en sus manos, probablemente podría cambiar al mundo.

"No es por ofender, ¿Pero no es solo un Bibliotecario?" Comento Naruto ante tal declaración.

"Bien, es lo que soy ahora, pero también soy un experto en artes marciales y mi nombre no es Bibliotecario, es Yip Man."

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Un nuevo capitulo con una nueva sorpresa, espero que reconozcan al personaje invitado, despues de ver sus peliculas tenia que agregarlo a una de mis historias. ¿Quien es? La pelicula es conocida como Yip Man o Ip Man, la pelicula lleva su nombre y no es nada menos que el entrenador de Bruce Lee, el maestro de Wing Chun. Son familiares de este estilo si han leido "The art of Aproppiation" creo que era su nombre, no estoy seguro pero esta oficializado como un Naruto/Tenten/Tayuya/? [Al parecer Kin y Fuu estan en el menu tambien]. Con este me apegare inicialmente a la formula Naru/Ten/Tema, ya estan planeadas dos secuelas "Fundamentos para Jounin" y "Fundamentos para Hokage" y creo que agregare una o dos chicas durante estas secuelas, ¿Quienes? Debo de dejar algo de misterio, ¿No lo creen?**

**¡Comentarios!  
¡Me gusta como va el ritmo!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	3. Capitulo 2

**-Fundamentos para Chunin-  
****Capítulo 2: La primera semana**

"Así que debo dirigirme al Laboratorio Ninja de investigación de Herramientas de Konoha. Ese un nombre largo." Se dijo Naruto saltando de árbol en árbol mientras el atardecer llegaba a su fin. Estaba contra el tiempo debido a que había desperdiciado todo por hablar con Yip. Lo bueno es que había ganado un profesor en Taijutsu, lo malo es que tendría que levantarse a las cuatro y media de la mañana para ir a entrenar, eran las condiciones dadas y no podía refutarlas.

Cuando iba a salir, el bibliotecario y Naruto profundizaron los objetivos que iban a lograr durante el mes y entre estos salieron a relucir los oponentes de Naruto para las finales y los objetivos dados por Genma, así como sus respectivas habilidades. Yip Man dejo en claro que no podría enseñarle lo necesario para aventajar a su oponente en base a Taijutsu solo. Esto era algo que tardaba años en desarrollarse, pero en cambio le otorgo una nueva tarea a las dadas: obtener algo que le diera la ventaja, con eso recordó el tercer punto de las tareas dadas por Genma: _Pule tus ventajas_.

Con eso dicho Yip Man le recomendó ir hacia el sito al que se acercaba ahora. Si, el hombre no era conocido por muchos, pero tenia un amigo que podría ser de utilidad: Io, jefe del Laboratorio Ninja de Investigación de Armas de Konoha. En el pasado el hogar de Yip había sido vecino a esto, y como tal fue testigo de sus innumerables accidentes por sus investigaciones o incluso el demandante a varios daños realizados a su propiedad.

"Debo tener en cuenta mis habilidades al momento de elegir. No debo emocionarme al pensar que clase de cosas magnificas podría tener." Su mente instintivamente iba por ese ritmo y costaba trabajo mantenerlo suprimido, no para alguien que fue toda su vida así. Repetitivamente se golpeo sus mejillas. "¡Mantente enfocado'ttebayo!"

Aun no era oficialmente de noche mientras el sol tuviera algún trozo a la vista para cuando llego al pequeño taller. No se veía demasiado sorprendente para una de las instalaciones más importantes de Konoha considerando que los Shuriken y Kunai que todos los ninja de la aldea utilizaban eran producidos ahí. Era una pequeña casa de aparente origen humilde…

"¡Ninjutsu es siempre sobre el desafío!"

…pero el sonido de una explosión seguida aun aumento en el humo de la chimenea quito toda la simplicidad aparente. Aun el grito que venia desde el interior era mucho más llamativo que la propia explosión de origen desconocido. Curioso y esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde para resolver esto hoy mismo, Naruto entro al pequeño taller. El interior era un reflejo del exterior del taller, bastante rural y casi hogareño. Quien le recibió era un anciano y a juzgar por la voz del saludo era quien había gritado momentos antes. Junto al anciano de estatura un poco más baja que del promedio, estaba un muchacho quien era quizás de la misma edad que Naruto. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las gafas que llevaba.

"¿No es algo tarde para venir a un sitio tan apartado de Konoha?" Cuestiono el anciano. "¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Naruto, vine por la recomendación de Yip-sensei." Naruto registro sus bolsillos para revelar un pequeño pergamino y se lo entrego al anciano. "Supongo que usted es Io. Yip-sensei me dijo que le diera este pergamino. En él se explica todo."

El anciano observo sospechosamente al muchacho y tomo el pergamino sin dejar de mirarle. Dando un leve gruñido miro el pergamino y al instante pareció que se relajó, debiendo haber reconocido la letra de su antiguo amigo. Cuando termino de leerlo su suavizada sonrisa se volvió a endurecer para mirar nuevamente al muchacho, aunque sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes a lo que intentaba demostrar con su rostro. Más que nada era asombro.

"_Yip ya había perdido la esperanza. Soy uno de los pocos que conoce su extraño arte marcial, pero él tenía la intención de que su estilo muriera con él. Este muchacho debe ser bastante especial como para que Yip quiera enseñarle su estilo._" Era verdad, Yip había visto la guerra en estado crudo, lo que le hizo perder cualquier esperanza por el futuro. Cada vez todo se volvía más negro según su perspectiva y que de la noche a la mañana su perspectiva cambiara 180 grados era casi impensable.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué sabes sobre armas?" Cuestionó el anciano severamente, con su mirada y su pregunta repentina tenía la intención de buscar cualquier detalle en su rostro que pudiera revelar algo importante, cosa que ponía nervioso al rubio, mucho más de lo que esperaba.

"¿Sobre armas?" Nuevamente quiso alardear, pero con las palabras de Iruka aun frescas en su mente le fue imposible; solo le quedaba apegarse a la verdad por más que le doliera. "No mucho…" Contestó en un hilo muy bajo de voz, pero fue suficiente para que Io escuchara.

"¿Y sobre Kunai y Shuriken?" Volvió a insistir.

"Mi capacidad tino y habilidad con ellos es promedio, nada extraordinario. Dattebayo." Esta vez salió más en forma de gruñido, como si se formara un malestar estomacal con el tener que decirlo en voz alta. Era casi como regresar a sus días de academia, recordando forzosamente como Sasuke demostraba a diario poder superarle hasta sin intentar. "_Y pensé que deje todo eso atrás._"

"Veo…" El hombre frunció el entrecejo al poner sus dedos pulgar e índice a inicios de su nariz, como si intentara alejar un dolor de cabeza que se aproximaba. "Básicamente eres una pizarra en blanco sin ningún dote en especial. Espera…" Era algo que casi pasaba por algo, y aunque fuera un Genin debía de ser mencionado para descartar cualquier probabilidad. "¿Y Ninjutsu? ¿Qué puedes hacer?"

"No se muchos, además de **Kawarimi **y **Henge**…" Iba a nombrar su **Orioke no jutsu**, pero de alguna forma se sentía incorrecto decirlo dada la situación. "…y **Kage Bunshin no jutsu.**" No era algo extraordinario, pero por lo menos era de él.

"**¿Kage Bunshin?** Esa no es una habilidad común para Genin, incluso para Jounin. ¿De verdad eres capaz de hacerlo?" Estaba claro para Io que los niños, y en especial los novatos Genin, tenían tendencias a la exageración, tanto para el relato de sus misiones como para sus técnicas.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo'ttebayo!" Grito enfadado de la duda en su habilidad, e inmediatamente demostró una prueba física. "**¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Inmediatamente cuatro copias aparecieron junto a él. Naruto hubiera realizado más pero debido a lo pequeño del local, estaba en verdad limitado de espacio y ciertamente no quería causar accidentes. "¿Qué opina, anciano? ¡Y aun puedo hacer muchos más, Dattebayo!" Se escuchó la voz en quintuplicado del rubio.

"¡Eso es!" Fue el propio entusiasmo del muchacho y la sorpresa dada ante él que le dio la idea inmediatamente, casi como una inspiración divina. Claro que para alguien que había dedicado su vida en el desarrollo de armas, notar algo en los usuarios era fácil que venía con la práctica.

Sin siquiera darle a Naruto una explicación Io fue a una esquina de su pequeño taller, desde allí tomo uno de los instrumentos que colgaba desde el techo. Con una acción de palanca un compartimiento secreto fue abierto por debajo de la pared y el dueño entro en él. De momento solo el ayudante de Io estaba en la habitación.

"¿Dónde fue el anciano?"

"Fue a su taller principal, al parecer el Maestro Io tiene algo en mente." Fue el turno de su ayudante hablar por primera vez. "Soy su ayudante, Shoseki." Se presentó el joven con gafas.

Aunque con la presentación dicha, ambos se quedaron en silencio sin tener nada más que decir. Naruto se dedicó a observar el taller el cual era bastante simple, pero con la puerta oculta daba entender que todo era un truco en caso de tener enemigos. No que Naruto lo pensara, de momento estaba más intrigado en la razón por la que Io se había marchado. En realidad fueron cuando mucho unos diez minutos, pero en la percepción de Naruto, debido a su gran entusiasmo, había pasado más de una hora en que Io tardo en su regreso. Este salió del pasaje secreto, ya no tan secreto, junto a un maletín de madera.

"¿Qué es eso?" Sin duda que la curiosidad estaba matando a Naruto. Io simplemente sonrió, presento el maletín al ponerlo sobre la mesa de trabajo y lo abrió. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon al ver lo que había en su interior. "¡Wow! Eso es… …es… ¿Qué es?"

Tanto Shoseki como Io cayeron al escuchar esa respuesta.

"¡Es un arco, mocoso ignorante!" Gritó Io notoriamente enfadado, aunque rápidamente se calmó al ver uno de sus grandes trabajos frente a él.

"Así que es un arco." Naruto asintió con su cabeza manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, casi parecía un zorro.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que es, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Io haciendo que el rubio volviera a asentir completamente inmutado. "Bien, un arco es un arma de medio y largo alcance que permite disparar flechas, es similar a lanzar Kunai pero de rango, fuerza y velocidades mucho mayores." Mientras explicaba tomó el arco en sus manos y puso una de las flechas en esta. Ya acostumbrado al trabajo, Shoseki saco un blanco y lo instalo en la pared de enfondo. "Pones la flecha en la cuerda y apuntas, tensas la cuerda junto a la flecha y luego…" La flecha fue lanzada a una velocidad impresionante, golpeando en el blanco. "…la sueltas."

"¡Wow! ¡Es asombroso'ttebayo! ¿Pero para que quiero una?"

Io se golpeó la frente con su palma.

"Muchacho, puedes crear copias solidas de ti." Naruto asintió ante las palabras del anciano. "Ahora imagina cada una de estas copias solidas lanzando una flecha." Entonces los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron como un árbol de navidad. "Ah, veo que ahora si entiendes."

"¡Eso será increíble!" Gritó Naruto completamente asimilando las posibilidades infinitas, pronto se acercó para tomar el arco. "¡Gracias anciano!" Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Io lo alejo de sus manos. "¿Eh? ¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¿Crees que te daré este arco y las flechas gratis?" Reclamo Io.

"Pero Yip-sensei me envió aquí para que usted me ayudara; Dattebayo." Fue el turno de Naruto.

"Y eso hice. Tuve entendimiento de tus habilidades y te sugerí la mejor vía para avanzar más rápido, el Arco Compuesto es tu mejor opción. Pero para conseguir el arma deberás pagarme y son…" Io señalo el papel que estaba pegado al maletín. Los ojos del rubio se desorbitaron al ver la cifra. "¿Por qué pones esa cara? Ese precio es fácil de pagar para un Chunin."

"¡Es que no soy un Chunin! ¡Dattebayo! Por eso es que esto aquí en primer lugar." Reclamó el muchacho.

"Yo no trabajo de caridad." Fue la respuesta inmediata del anciano. "Creo que aquí termina nuestra negociación."

"E-espere, yo… ¡Tengo una idea!" Frenó Naruto al dueño que mostraba intenciones de echarle de la tienda; era arriesgado pero era su única opción. "En los Exámenes Chunin realizan apuestas, ¡Apueste por mí y recobrara mucho más de lo que cuesta este arco!" Se defendió el rubio. "Solo lo necesito présteme el arco hasta entonces, si pierdo lo regresare."

"¿Y tú repondrás el dinero que pierda en la apuesta? ¿Qué me garantiza que ganaras? Las personas se tardan normalmente meses e incluso años en lograr ser un arquero competente y tú quieres dominarlo para los exámenes, ¡Ha! Que broma más estúpida." Se mofó el anciano con aire de suficiencia.

"¡Prometo dominar el uso del arco antes que termine el mes!" Naruto se adelantó nuevamente de forma impetuosa. "Cuando logre dominar el tiro con arco antes de que termine el mes me lo prestara para usarlo en los exámenes, y cuando gane los combates obtendrás el dinero de la apuestas."

"Querrás decir _si_ lo logras dominar y _si _ganas los combates." Reclamó el anciano. "Solo me hablas de posibilidades, nada en concreto. Incluso aunque increíblemente logras dominar los fundamentos de la arquería, no tengo pruebas de que puedas ganar tu combate." El rubio pareció perder esperanzas al ver la expresión fría de Io, quedando en silencio por unos instantes para que el anciano volviera a hablar. "Pero siempre he dicho que el ninjutsu es un desafío. Te prestare el arco y las flechas solo por tres semanas, si logras dominar la arquería en tres semanas te dejare usarlo para los exámenes, ni un día más." Los ojos del rubio se volvieron a iluminar ante las palabras del anciano, aunque su expresión se volviera oscura al final. "Si pierdes el combate y me haces perder la apuesta, no solo me regresaras el arco, también el dinero que perderé."

Naruto trago saliva y aire al ver la expresión endurecida del anciano prometiendo hacer cumplir su palabra; tenía el presentimiento de que no le gustaría no tener el dinero en caso de perder el combate y sin duda que el arco estaba lejos de la ganancia de un Genin. El muchacho sacudió su cabeza ante aquellas tétricas ideas para reafirmar su determinación, entonces alzó su mano para estrechar la de Io.

"Tiene mi palabra como Ninja de Konoha." Afirmó severamente, sorprendiendo al anciano y su aprendiz.

Pasaron unos instantes mientras Io se dedicaba a analizar el semblante del muchacho, buscando engaño u alguna estafa lo que fue en vano. El anciano suspiró.

"Bien, tomare tu palabra." Afirmó ya convencido. Acto seguido comenzó a sacar varios elementos. "Si vas a usar un arco vas a necesitar los accesorios necesarios. Portador de flechas." El anciano revelo un bolso cilíndrico junto al maletín del arco. "y por supuesto las flechas." Sorpresivamente lo que saco fueron varios pergaminos pequeños y cilíndricos.

"¿Dijo flechas? ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó el rubio buscándolas, aunque sin resultados.

"Están en estos pergaminos de recarga." El anciano refunfuño causando que por instantes dudara de su decisión. Tratando de ignorar lo sucedido simplemente tomo uno de los pergaminos y lo insertó en un compartimiento en la base del portador de flechas. Seguido a esto canalizó chakra en la base donde se encontraba el pergamino, con un pequeño sonido aparecieron las flechas en el interior del bolso sorprendiendo al rubio.

"¡Wow! ¡Es como los pergaminos de esa muchacha del equipo del cejotas!" Grito al reconocer lo sucedido.

"Se le llama Fuuinjutsu, arte de sellos." Volvió a gruñir Io. "Al tener varios de estos pergaminos evita el problema de quedarse sin flechas en batalla. Pero no es lo único especial, también las flechas lo son." El anciano confidente de sus habilidades sacó una de las flechas canalizando chakra en ellas, el objeto lo transmitió a lo largo. "También tienen la característica especial de permitir el uso del Flujo de Chakra y así usarla a favor del usuario."

"¿Flujo de Chakra?" Preguntó interesando, aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados imitando a los de un zorro.

"Eso debes preguntárselo a tu sensei, ¿No crees?" Esa respuesta simple sacó una leve furia en el rubio, una leve satisfacción a Io ante tanta pregunta. "Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Recuerda, tres semanas." Antes de que Naruto pudiera si quiera replicar fue echado de la tienda con sus nuevas posiciones _prestadas_ en sus brazos.

Naruto miro los objetos por unos instantes siendo diversos bolsos hasta que se percató de su entorno viendo que era de noche. Debía regresar rápido al estar en las afueras del pueblo, mañana iba a ser un día largo y tenía que descansar debidamente.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El joven rubio caminaba por las calles nocturnas de Konoha de forma optimista; finalmente tenia respuestas para su entrenamiento en preparación para los exámenes chunin. Así lo señalaba el bolso de flechas sobre su espalda y el maletín del arco bajo su brazo derecho. Si, había agregado compromisos aunque todos estuvieran incluidos en su camino hacia su verdadera meta próxima: lograr ser un Chunin competente. Sintiendo su futuro un poco más claro, pensando en el mañana el rubio se dirigía a su hogar. Eso es lo que planeaba hasta ver una explosión en los tejados de Konoha.

Normalmente uno pensaría en el instinto de conservación, pero siendo Naruto lo más importante era la curiosidad y más aún en lo que se refiere al pueblo en donde vivía. Sin pensar en consecuencias fue por los tejados hasta llegar a un edificio conjunto a donde había ocurrido la explosión. De cerca pudo ver que no era humo o fuego lo que salía, era arena. Finalmente vio al orquestador de tal estruendo por la noche, al pelirrojo sentado en lo alto del lado opuesto en el tejado.

"_Gaara…_" Pensó sorprendido, iba a dar un paso pero fue sorprendido por una mano que se apegó a su boca y un brazo que le jaló hacia un costado. Intentó forcejear o gritar hasta que logro ver su cara por el costado de su rostro. Era el examinador de las preliminares, no recordaba el nombre. Intento a hablar nuevamente pero la mano estaba con fuerza bloqueando el oxígeno y cualquier capacidad del habla. Siguió hasta que escucho una nueva voz.

"¿Pero ha sido correcto? Era uno de los soldados del sonido…" La voz venia de cerca, probablemente al voltear la esquina de la estructura lateral en la que se ocultaban.

"Ha sido correcto. No lo necesitamos más." Hablo una segunda voz.

"_¿Ese es Kabuto?_" Pensó sorprendido de escucharle hablar, pero la conversación siguió a pesar del intento del rubio de unir los puntos desconocidos.

"Supongo que era un conejillo de indias para comprobar como era de fuerte Sasuke." Al tono de la primera vez los ojos del rubio se volvieron a ensanchar.

Antes de que pudiera seguir el hilo de la conversación, a espaldas del examinador y de Naruto, de la sombra que ambos proyectaban a la luz de la luna una entidad apareció. Quien mantenía a Naruto silenciado pareció sorprendido al estar en alerta, pero se relajó tan rápido en como noto a la sombra con claridad. Era Jiraiya, el rubio estaba mucho más confundido que antes mientras el hombre mayor presionó con suavidad la muralla, jalando tanto a él como a su opresor.

El rubio estaba impactado al finalmente percatarse que estaba dentro de una sombra junto a Jiraiya y el examinador, lo mejor es que aún podrían escuchar la conversación que realizaban Kabuto y el misterioso individuo. Era extraño ya que también tenía vista, viendo desde el suelo, desde la sombra que se encontraba en la esquina de la misma construcción a la que espiaban. Pronto se revelo la identidad del personaje que hablaba con Kabuto, no era nada más que Baki, el Jounin del equipo enviado desde Suna.

"No, ya no hay necesidad de eso." Respondió Kabuto. "Se me ordeno que secuestrara a Sasuke, pero falle. Saben que soy un espía del sonido." Los ojos de Naruto estuvieron a punto de desorbitarse ante tal información.

Baki se vio inmediatamente afectado. "Si alguien se entera de que nos estamos reuniendo en secreto, y descubren nuestro plan, ¡El plan para destruir Konoha se vendrá abajo!" Esta vez no fueron solo los ojos de Naruto, también Jiraiya y el examinador, nombre que Naruto seguía perdiendo, también casi se desorbitaron. "He oído que eres la mano derecha de Orochimaru." Los dientes de Naruto comenzaron a raspar ante la furia acumulada. "Aun así has venido a verme, después de que vieran tu cara. Eres bastante tonto."

"Bueno, para ser sincero ellos no me descubrieron, yo me revele ante ellos." Fue la respuesta confidente de traidor. "Quería saber que haría Konoha. No es demasiado tarde para capturar a Sasuke-kun, incluso después de ver la reacción de Konoha." La conversación continuó y los planos fueron pasados, pero quienes observaron la conversación nunca fueron detectados por los dos confabulantes contra la aldea.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Luego de un astuto escape, Jiraiya dejo ir al examinador y a Naruto de las sombras. El hombre de cabello blanco observo al Genin y Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Fuiste descuidado." Se refirió Jiraiya al examinador. "Si no es porque estaba siguiendo a Naruto probablemente ambos te hubieran detectado y ahora estaríamos expuestos ante ese ataque." Estaba claro que no había mucha culpa por parte de Naruto, ya que como Genin no tenía experiencia al momento de espiar conversaciones, en especial en lo referente a amenazas de tal tipo. "Por cierto, eres…"

"Gekko Hayate, Jiraiya-sama. Gracias por la ayuda, iré a relatarle la nueva información a Hokage-sama inmediatamente." Hizo una reverencia el examinador, pero Jiraiya le interrumpió.

"No te preocupes, yo mismo le diré a Sensei. He estado posponiendo mi visita, pero con todo lo que está ocurriendo ya no puede ser pospuesto más." Suspiró Jiraiya un tanto irritado, tenía las intenciones de evitarlo un tiempo más, pero por lo dicho como secreto entre los dos supuestos pueblos aliados, ya no podía quedarse afuera.

"_Así que su nombre era Hayate._" Asintió Naruto intentado guardar el nombre en su memoria hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Espere un momento'ttebayo! ¿Cómo que me estaba siguiendo? ¿Por qué Kabuto estaba hablando de un ataque a Konoha?" Fue cuando noto que el hombre de cabello blanco ya se había marchado. "Maldito pervertido, ¡Juro que me las va a pagar!"

"Naruto." Intervino Hayate. "Creo que no hace falta que te diga que mantengas en secreto lo sucedido ahora. Es un asunto de extremo cuidado."

"S-sí, entendido." Afirmó el rubio con una mirada severa y sus ojos de estilo zorro. Ganando una cabezada de aprobación de Hayate, este desapareció gracias a su técnica ninja dejando nuevamente al rubio solo nuevamente con las intenciones de descansar en su apartamento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era tortura, simple y llana. Siempre que vio a Lee sintió una gran admiración por el estudiante de taijutsu, ahora dicha admiración había crecido al sentir el peso del entrenamiento de Yip Man por las pasadas cinco horas, marcando el reloj actual a las nueve y media de la mañana. Cinco horas de realizar continuos e insistentes movimientos incomodos, de difíciles ángulos en donde no podía ejercer fuerza correctamente debido a que no tenía músculos generados o que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado. Lo peor es que Yip Man estaba sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía ser esto malo? Porque los principiantes usualmente no tenían tanta resistencia al momento inicial, Naruto sudaba, comía y respiraba resistencia lo que le permitía realizar ejercicios más extremos.

Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual del rubio situado sobre un enorme balón flexible mientras realizaba continuamente movimientos de pies y de brazos, sin permiso de usar chakra para adherirse a dicho balón, lo peor no era solo el movimiento sino también le hecho de que se hundía parcialmente en él debido a su extensa flexibilidad. No solo mejoraba su centro de gravedad, también mejoraba los músculos necesarios para ejercer el arte marcial llamado Wing Chun y estaba ahí arriba por las últimas dos horas. Luego de estar corriendo y realizar otros ejercicios por las tres horas anteriores a esa.

Este era solo el primer día.

"Ah, Naruto. Finalmente te encuentro." A la sorpresa de Naruto, Genma había llegado.

"¡Genma-sensei!" Grito el atormentado estudiante.

"Veo que lograste encontrar algo mucho mejor que un libro de Taijutsu." Felicitó sonriente al ver al maestro que observaba a su aprendiz. "Yip Man del templo del este. Siento que haya sido destruido durante la tercera guerra, aunque tengo entendido que prometió que su estilo moriría con usted como último sobreviviente."

"Naruto solo necesito una tarde para convencerme de lo contrario." El rubio iba a salir de su posición, pero fue rápidamente detenido por las palabras de Yip. "Tu ejercicio aun no está terminado, Naruto. Bueno, si es que Genma-san no está en contra." Al parecer esa era la esperanza del rubio, que Genma le rescatara de esta tortura que él tomaba voluntariamente.

"Bien, era mi intención pero al ver lo tanto que progresa será mejor cambiar mi táctica. Naruto, crea quince." Pidió Genma, Naruto entendió inmediatamente el contexto de la pregunta, usando su Jutsu firma para crear la cantidad pedida. "Excelente, ahora si ya no te necesito. Puede seguir con el entrenamiento, no volveré a molestar a menos que necesite más copias, Yip-san." Sonriente, Genma se marchó seguido de la quincena igualmente sonriente, dejando a un Naruto con ojos acuosos detrás.

Aunque fuera de mucha ayuda por primera vez condenaba la capacidad de ganar experiencias de su Jutsu estrella.

"Sigue con tus ejercicios, Naruto." Indicó Yip.

El experto en el estilo Wing Chun observó a su estudiante realizar los ejercicios. Esto se había vuelto una prueba de resistencia. Durante las siguientes horas y todo lo que fuera necesario podría a prueba los límites de la resistencia, aparentemente interminable, de Naruto hasta tener una evaluación que le permitiera crear una rutina de entrenamiento para potenciar el avance durante el escaso mes.

Sin siquiera Yip Man o Naruto enterados de ello, eran espiados por Jiraiya en una zona cercana. Ahora en verdad estaba interesado en el muchacho, si bien a simple vista no se veía mucho ahora era diferente. Lo peor estaba en que no sabía si seguir a Genma o a quedarse con el original y su profesor en Taijutsu; ambos daban un panorama interesante, aún más con la cantidad de progreso que podría crear con semejante entrenamiento innovador que probablemente solo el rubio podría resistir.

"_Por poco olvido que Naruto no es el único con __**Kage Bunshin**__._" Era la ventaja belleza de estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, por lo que decidió dejar una copia con Yip Man mientras el original fue a investigar el propósito de aquellas quince copias del rubio.

La curiosidad del hombre llevo sus frutos aprendiendo todo un nuevo nivel de la palabra multipropósito, por lo menos era la palabra que podría ser utilizada para describir a Naruto. No había que dejar a Genma atrás, el hombre sin duda era extremo en su entrenamiento, probablemente porque Naruto así lo exigía. Cinco copias del rubio estaban ya estaban con Genma quien al parecer daba detalles a estos cinco sobre los ejercicios de control de chakra que los otros diez ya realizaban.

"Bien, el quinteto de ahí intenta subir la roca pulida por la cascada hasta la cima, la dificultad es mucho mayor a la de escalar arboles por la superficie extremadamente lisa por el agua que constantemente la pule." Explicaba Genma a los cinco rubios que le prestaban atención, como prueba de ello el primer intento del quinteto al costado de la cascada cayó apenas a escaso metro de avance sobre el agua, evitando que estos fueran disipados. "Mientras tanto el otro quinteto debe mejorar la facilidad para mantenerse sobre el agua. Puede que ayer superaras el ejercicio, pero aun requieres mucha concentración para mantenerte a flote y no puedes permitirte distraído en batalla."

"¿Y nosotros Genma-sensei?" Preguntó uno de los rubios en el quinteto que tenía ante él.

"Ustedes se enfocaran en el último punto débil de Naruto, conocimiento." Con aquellas palabras de Genma se escuchó de inmediato un gemido general de dolor. "Nunca dije que el camino para ser Chunin sería fácil, ¿Verdad? Esto también es importante para ser Hokage." Reiteró haciendo memoria del día anterior. "Aquí esta lo que haremos. Durante las mañanas deberán ir al departamento de registros de Konoha para estudiar diversas misiones realizadas: situaciones, imprevistos, ataques, todo eso debe ser estudiado." Nuevamente el quinteto de rubios gimió fuertemente. "En las tardes les presentare diversas situaciones y ustedes deberán resolverlas por su cuenta."

Iban a quejarse nuevamente, en realidad cuatro de los cinco lo hicieron, hubo uno de ellos que recordó un detalle importante de lo sucedido en la noche del día anterior.

"¡Genma-sensei! ¿Sabe lo que es…" El rubio se detuvo no logrando recordar las palabras exactas. "Er… ¿Cómo era?"

"¡Flujo de chakra!" Recordó otra de las copias.

"¿Flujo de chakra? ¿Para qué quieres saber?" Preguntó Genma curioso del porque aquella información había llegado a su estudiante.

"Ayer fui al Laboratorio Ninja de investigación de Herramientas de Konoha…" Realizó una breve pausa. "…sigue siendo un nombre largo'ttebayo…" Se rasco su cabeza por unos instantes solo para volver a reanudar con el tema. "…y me dijeron que las flechas del arco que obtuve tienen la facultad de facilitar el Flujo de chakra. No sé qué sea eso."

"Mmh… Bien, haremos lo siguiente." Concluyó Genma paseando su senbon de un lado a otro en su boca con expectación. "Dejemos que tu quinteto de clones en el agua logre dominar esa capacidad, entonces te revelare el misterio del Flujo de chakra." Debía usar algo de motivador y el usar la propia curiosidad del muchacho era una buena idea, tanto mejor que las aguas hirvientes.

Solo le bastó pronunciar esas palabras para que el quinteto que le prestaba atención gritara a sus anchas la información adquirida a los demás, fue como poner el acelerador ya que los clones que se movían constantemente en el agua aceleraron dicha acción. Igualmente las copias que escalaban la quebrada moldeada por el agua acelero la cantidad de veces que el muchacho subía y bajaba. Genma sonrió paseando su senbon, se encargaría a futuro de refregar en la cara de Kakashi los resultados de este milagro en formación.

"¿Estudiante del _Yondaime_? Ja, cuando esto termine me llamaran el maestro del siguiente Hokage." Se dijo en voz baja el Tokubetsu Jounin, con cuidado de que Naruto no le oyera. "Bien Naruto, será mejor comenzar. La idea es aprovechar la mañana lo más que podamos."

"¡Yosh!" Hubo un grito general. Si, era el entusiasmo luego de olvidar que debían estudiar, cinco minutos más tarde nuevamente el quinteto gimió en armonía.

Entre tanto el Ermitaño Sapo se reía al ver tal demostración, sin duda que las siguientes horas serian interesantes. Bien, eso pensaría de no ser por las muchachas que jugaban en el mismo rio a escasos metros de donde Genma enseñaba a Naruto.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una hora había pasado desde el inicio del entrenamiento. Los clones sobre el rio parecían agarrar el ritmo moviéndose con mucha más estabilidad que sus inicios a escasa hora de distancia, mientras los que escalaban la quebrada lograron avanzar un par de metros más. La única dificultad que tenía Genma era con las copias que actualmente estaba en los registros con él ya que era bastante difícil mantener la atención en un tema, o en este caso diversos temas ya que cada uno atendía diversos archivos.

"Creo que es suficiente, ahora daré un descanso de diez minutos." Con eso dicho el quinteto soltó un suspiro general de alivio. El tiempo era el prudente, juzgó Genma. No quería saturar de información al Naruto original o dejar sin chakra a sus copias en la cascada. "Escúchenme, haremos lo siguiente. Cada vez que diga descanso de cinco minutos ustedes tomaran asiento, cerraran los ojos y respiraran relajadamente, de forma lenta. Háganlo ahora."

El quinteto, usando las mesas y sillas de la oficina, obedeció la petición del sensei.

"Cuando despejen su mente lo suficiente quiero que se disipen. Cuando lo hagan sus copias y el original recibirán sus experiencias, por lo que recibirán este mensaje que les daré. Quiero que esperen y realicen este mismo ejercicio, disipándose en grupos de tres. Cuando los quince estén disipados el Naruto original deberá realizar quince **Kage Bunshin** nuevamente, no sin antes realizar este ejercicio también, entonces deben regresar a las posiciones anteriores, aquí y la cascada. La idea es que no reciba todas sus experiencias de forma precipitada, de lo contrario podría ser perjudicial para el original. La sobrecarga de información es uno de los peligros más importantes de este jutsu que puede causar la muerte." Explicó con detalle, oyendo de inmediato un tragado de aire y saliva general de las copias.

Espero unos instantes. "¿Preparados?"

Los cinco rubios asintieron. "Dos de aquí se disiparan primero y darán la alerta a uno de la cascada, entonces le seguirán los tres restantes de aquí, finalmente se organizaran en la cascada."

Nuevamente asintiendo, dos desaparecieron en un cumulo de humo, los tres restantes recibieron la información. Entonces estos tres, realizando el ejercicio previo dado por Genma, se disiparon. Genma espero sentado el regreso del quinteto reemplazante.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Genma estaba sorprendido, luego del primer recambio de clones decidió dejar al grupo de estudio con un **Kage** **Bunshin** propio como vigilante para investigar cómo le iba a los demás. Jamás imagino que lograra marcarse tanto la diferencia con solo el primer cambio. Las copias que practicaban el ejercicio para estabilizarse sobre el agua ya lo dominaban a la perfección, mientras que el quinteto que escalaba la quebrada ya llevaba un cuarto del trayecto total hasta la cima.

"¡Genma-sensei! ¡Ya dominamos el ejercicio!" Como prueba el rubio que gritaba realizo varios pasos y saltos alrededor demostrando su dominio sin hundirse, lo mismo hacían los otros. "¡Quiero saber ya! ¿Qué es el Flujo de chakra? ¡Dattebayo!"

"Eh, supongo que es lo justo." El hombre balanceó su senbon mientras se acercaba al quinteto sobre el agua quienes escuchaban atentos. "Flujo de chakra es la capacidad de canalizar chara por las superficies otorgando capacidades especiales a lo que se impregna, todo esto según las características del chakra de la persona."

"¿Características del chakra? Eso…" Los cinco rubios se veían completamente confusos.

"Bueno, una de estas características puede ser el Chakra Elemental." Por unos instantes Genma no supo cómo continuar al ver la confusión del rubio, pero claro está que ya sabía que Naruto no era el más listo. Tendría que recurrir a lo que el rubio había experimentado. "Ya sabes que hay ninjas con la capacidad de manejar los elementos. Ya has visto a Zabuza quien maneja el Elemento Agua y supongo que también tuviste la oportunidad de ver a Kakashi hacerlo."

"Espere, ¿Cómo Sasuke y sus Jutsu de fuego?" Agregó rápidamente.

"Así es. La genética del Clan Uchiha está fuertemente atada al Elemento Fuego, es usual que produzcan ninjas con esa base elemental aunque puede haber excepciones. Mientras un ninja es capaz de usar todos los elementos básicos, hay ciertos elementos a los que uno tiene mayor facultad. A esto se le llama afinidad elemental." Explicó con mayor detalle, pero no parecía que hiciera mucho efecto. "Con practica cualquier ninja puede aprender cualquiera de los elementos básicos: Agua, Fuego, Viento, Rayo y Tierra, pero las personas siempre tienen más facultades para unos que para otros. Piensa en el estudio, a algunos se les hace más fácil leer a otros las matemáticas, a otros les es más fácil dibujar; lo mismo es con los elementos."

"¡Ah! ¡Entiendo! ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el Flujo de chakra?" Agregó uno de los Naruto rápidamente casi sacando un leve gemido de resignación por parte del Tokubetsu Jounin.

"Según el tipo de chakra elemental que se utilice se puede cambiar el efecto del flujo de chakra. Es por eso que generalmente las armas se construyen con materiales que facilitan el canalizar chakra y hacer darles diferentes efectos." Siguió con su explicación. "Con chakra elemental de viento se prolonga y potencia la capacidad de corte, el fuego realiza combustión al contacto, relámpago hace vibrar el metal dando mayor capacidad de corte, ect, ect."

"¡Entonces voy a aprender mi elemento!" Al horror de Genma los cinco rubios lo gritaron al mismo tiempo, estaba seguro de que al terminar con este entrenamiento también ganaría un dolor de cabeza.

"Eso está por verse, Naruto." Frenó el instructor a su estudiante de raíz. "Primero que nada debes practicar la capacidad de Flujo de Chakra antes de seguir más adelante. Por fortuna para ti también cuenta como entrenamiento de control de chakra." Inmediatamente el hombre revelo cinco varas de madera de un metro de longitud. "Todo material es capaz de dejar fluir el chakra, pero en algunos materiales es más difícil que en otros, este es un ejemplo." Genma separó una de las varas poniéndola en una sola mano y canalizo chakra a lo largo de este iluminándolo. "Tu siguiente ejercicio es lograr canalizar chakra a toda la vara, de extremo a extremo."

Los cinco rubios tomaron cada uno una vara e intento canalizar chakra, a diferencia de lo visto en la mano de Genma, tan solo se mostró con chakra el lugar de la vara en donde los dedos de Naruto realizaban contacto, esto ocurrió con los cinco.

"No es tan fácil, ¿Verdad?" Sonrió Genma. "Solo hasta que completes este ejercicio te dejare saber tu afinidad elemental." Y nuevamente había dado un motivador grande. Sin decir más el quinteto rubio se desplego en las cercanías para iniciar con el ejercicio. "_La idea está en los detalles, mientras más detalles tenga sobre el chakra, más fácil será para él manejar sus reservas gigantescas_."

Entre tanto el Ermitaño Sapo sonreía nuevamente al ver el interesante desarrollo. Estaba claro que el rubio no tenía talento alguno para manejar sus gigantescas reservas, pero con tal entrenamiento meticuloso y a tal grado pronto mejoraría, sobre todo a ese ritmo. Lentamente se estaba tragando sus opiniones iniciales sobre Naruto. Estaba claro que tenía interés en entrenarle, pero por el momento lo dejaría en manos de Genma, su sistema parecía dar maravillas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Genma había realizado el segundo recambio luego de una hora, entonces otra hora paso y reviso el progreso, además de que ya habían pasado el mediodía y ya era hora de almorzar. El quinteto que realizaba el ejercicio de las varas llevaba un poco menos de un décimo de la longitud total, un progreso notable para solo dos horas y que en ese tiempo ni siquiera podía desplegar chakra más allá de sus dedos. El quinteto que realizaba la escalada de la quebrada había logrado pasar el tercio, logrando llegar casi a la mitad de la altura de la quebrada.

Con todos esos puntos realizados fue donde el grupo de estudio dando la orden para disipar los clones una vez más. Mientras los rubios hacían los preparativos previos para comenzar con la cadena secuencial, Genma fue a ver el original que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete, quien seguía sobre el balón realizando varios movimientos de rodillas, piernas, brazos, muñecas y manos; todo de forma lenta y constante. Se veía el sudor en su rostro y cuerpo, el cual ya carecía de su chaqueta.

Viendo la llegada del Tokubetsu Jounin, Yip Man habló.

"Creo que ya es suficiente, ve a almorzar y descansa. Reiniciaremos más tarde." Declaró.

No se necesitó repetición, Naruto se desplomó en el suelo tras bajar del gran balón. Respiraba agitado, el duro entrenamiento inicial más el conocimiento que trajeron sus copias por Genma causaron mucho más de lo que el rubio había esperado. Mientras se apoyaba sentado en tierra contra el balón, Genma llegó junto a Yip Man.

"¿No crees que eres un poco excesivo?" Cuestionó Genma.

"En realidad estoy probando su resistencia y habilidad. Como Shinobi ya tiene resistencia, incluso mucho más que alguien de su edad, pero a diferencia de otros no tiene un estilo verdadero por lo que es una pizarra en blanco. En la tarde será la parte final de la evaluación y mañana, de acuerdo a los resultados, comenzare a enseñarle correctamente. Por sobre todo, más allá de resistencia o habilidad, estoy midiendo su determinación. Eso es lo más importante." Habiendo explicado sus motivos, Yip Man se acercó al muchacho agotado para darle algunos estiramientos, de esta forma no le dolerían los músculos luego.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Jiraiya finalmente dejo su observación oculta para situarse junto a Genma al final de la tarde, ambos observaban los momentos finales del primer día de entrenamiento de Naruto. Sus resultados iban más allá de lo esperado, mucho más de lo que esperaba el optimista de Genma.

Luego del descanso en el almuerzo seguido a una breve siesta por Naruto reiniciaron las actividades. De inmediato se notó la mejora de Naruto luego del tercer recambio, el cual aún no estaba comprobado. El entrenamiento de las varas ya llevaba un progreso de unos veintidós centímetros de avance de su chakra en la superficie aislante. Mientras tanto en la cascada las copias ya llevaban dos tercios de la quebrada avanzada, esto implicaba que el entrenamiento de las varillas mejoraba el control de los que escalaban y viceversa. Entre tanto Genma realizo varias simulaciones de diversas clases de misiones y situaciones: secuestros, emboscadas, rastreo, espías, entre otros varios.

Ya en el quinto recambio de la tarde, siendo el octavo del día, finalmente Naruto ya se quedaba sin chakra cosa que sorprendió a Genma, esperaba llegar a su límite mucho antes, pero todo indicaba que sus reservas podrían resistir un recambio más a pesar de que no fuera recomendable. El entrenamiento de las varillas había resultado bien logrando avanzar el casi el doble, superando los cuarenta centímetros del metro total; por supuesto que el ejercicio se hacía más difícil a cada centímetro más lejos de la mano por lo que el progreso se hacía cada vez más lento. Después del tercer recambio, el quinteto rubio de la quebrada ya era capaz de llegar a la cima, rápidamente Genma agrego una dificultad: dividiendo la altura en tres, debían correr al primer punto, regresar a la base, luego al segundo, regresar al primer punto, avanzar al tercero, regresar al segundo y luego repetir; aun le faltaba dominar bastante ya que las copias se caían al momento de detenerse.

"Me sorprende que solo ahora se esté quedando sin chakra, no espere que sus reservas fueran tan grandes." Recalco el Tokubetsu Jounin al sentir la presencia de Jiraiya junto a él.

"Si, son grandes, pero no es la razón por la que durara tanto." Indicó Jiraiya sorprendiendo a Genma. "Piensa en el sistema de chakra de Naruto como un tanque agua llenado a tope. Cuando es vaciado, es decir, cuando su chakra es usado, automáticamente se le vuelve a verter agua lentamente. A todos nos pasa lo mismo, solo que gracias a la vitalidad Uzumaki y a cierto inquilino la velocidad en la que recupera chakra es mucho mayor, por eso cuando realiza ejercicios de control que requieren vaciar un poco, también se comienza a llenar y el tanque no se vacía tan rápido."

"E-eso es asombroso…" Murmuro sorprendido Genma.

"Si, pues no te emociones. Debes tener cuidado de no vaciar el tanque, no porque se quede sin chakra, sino porque probablemente provocara sacar _su_ chakra." Con esa advertencia de Jiraiya, la cara de Genma se volvió blanca.

"Naruto, ya es suficiente por hoy." Indicó Genma. Los quince rubios se reagruparon inmediatamente, respiraban agitados, algunos incluso inclinando su peso sobre sus rodillas. "Tomen asiento y realicen la preparación." Asintiendo los rubios se sentaron sobre el terreno comenzando a respirar lentamente, relajando las palpitaciones del corazón y aclarando la mente agitada por el estrés. Sabiendo que iba por buen camino, Genma se retiró en busca del original.

"¿Por qué esta aquí, Jiraiya-sama? No me diga que en verdad está interesado en Naruto." Alardeó sonriente sobre su estudiante.

"Bien, mentiría si dijera que no ha picado mi interés, pero por el momento lo mejor será dejarlo en tus capaces manos. Tu rutina en verdad funciona." Sonrió Jiraiya caminando junto a él.

"Naruto aún es un niño, lo importante es mantenerlo motivado y enfocado para dar uso a su ridícula resistencia. Todo eso neutraliza cualquier incapacidad que posea en contra." Explicó Genma. "Que Kakashi no supiera explotarlo me sorprende. Al ritmo que va mañana dominara la escalada sobre superficie lisa, mientras que el flujo de chakra lo terminara en dos días más y con eso comenzare a enseñarle su afinidad elemental."

"¿Afinidad elemental? ¿No es eso un poco avanzado para un Genin?" Reclamó Jiraiya.

"¿Al niño que usa Kage Bunshin, un jutsu prohibido? ¿Con un nivel de chakra que avergonzaría a un Jounin? Si, supongo que es imprudente." Concluyo con sarcasmo. "Naruto tiene que darle uso a su chakra y gracias al Kage Bunshin ganaremos el tiempo perdido en la academia."

"Sobre control de chakra, ¿Qué más piensas enseñarle?" Preguntó Jiraiya interesado.

Genma no respondió, solo paseó el senbon por unos instantes hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete. Vieron al rubio dormir contra la base de uno de los tres troncos situados al centro. El Tokubetsu Jounin se adelantó para ver las condiciones de su estudiante.

"Está bien." Recalcó Yip Man. "Termine con la evaluación, por ahora comenzare a diseñar el entrenamiento de Naruto en base a los resultados. No te preocupes, a partir de mañana sería más fácil en comparación a lo de hoy."

Asintiendo, Genma tocó el hombro de Naruto. "Despierta, ya va siendo hora de cenar." Para demostrar su punto el sol se ocultaba. "Debes dormir temprano y descansar para seguir el resto del mes."

Refregando sus ojos ante el sueño, asintió con torpeza. Como un fantasma siguió a Genma mientras Jiraiya e Yip Man se quedaron atrás observando a los dos alejarse con probable destino a Ichiraku. Si, el bolsillo de finanzas de Genma sufriría por este mes, pero bien valía la pena para ver los resultados. Incluso era conveniente, podría recuperar todas las pérdidas que tendría si apostaba a Naruto en los exámenes, todas las posibilidades estaban en su contra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya de noche Genma observó a Naruto alejarse con su estómago lleno y satisfecho. Por unos instantes vio cómo se alejaba hasta que un pensamiento curioso llego a su mente, el rubio no iba en dirección a su departamento, por el contrario, por la dirección que tomaba iba de regreso al campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete. Curioso por ello Genma le siguió.

Al llegar Naruto preparo algo, pegando un blanco contra el tronco central, entonces abrió su maletín revelando su arco y posteriormente sus flechas. El senbon del Tokubetsu Jounin cayó de su boca al ver como ahora Naruto practicaba el tiro con arco. Bien, intentaba practicar ya que no podía poner correctamente la flecha en la cuerda del arco. Decidiendo que se había dedicado a observar lo suficiente se acercó a él.

"¿No crees que es algo tarde para esto, Naruto? Debes descansar." Indicó Genma.

"¡Ah! ¡Genma-sensei! ¡No me asuste de esta manera'ttebayo!" Gruñó Naruto. "No he tenido tiempo para practicar con el arma que me prestó Io-jiji. Si no logro dominar el tiro con arco en tres semanas tendré que regresarle el arco porque no tengo dinero para pagar." Explicó manteniendo su enfoque en la flecha y en el arco. "¡Arg! ¡En el libro no decía que era tan difícil!"

"¿Libro?" Cuestionó Genma completamente curioso.

"Si, mientras entrenaba con Yip-sensei realice un clon para que fuera a buscar información sobre arquería y lo deje todo el día en ello. Al final aprendí una que otra cosa sobre ello y conseguí este libro." El muchacho revelo el libro en cuestión: _Fundamentos de Arquería: Todo lo que hay que saber_. "Pero aunque todo este indicado y escrito, cuesta mucho más trabajo de lo que espere."

"_Increíble, luego de todo ese entrenamiento aun tenía otra copia suya trabajando y ahora continua entrenando. ¿Es que Naruto no conoce un límite?_" Pensó admirado. Era realmente deprimente en verdad, habiendo tenido alguien que cuidara de él desde más temprano y podría ser que Sasuke Uchiha no fuera el prodigio. "Te ayudare con las bases y a interpretar lo que dice el libro, pero hoy solo veremos la postura inicial. Yip Man te realizó un sistema para evaluar tus habilidades físicas, estas al límite y necesitas descansar. Mañana será más fácil, comenzaremos luego del entrenamiento de Yip Man, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si, Genma-sensei!" Gritó el rubio.

"Bien." Genma tomo el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leer. Podía no saber sobre arquería, pero sabía una cosa o dos sobre armas y ciertamente su habilidad para interpretar era mucho mejor que la del rubio. Era mejor aprender de él que aprender mal por sí mismo. "Primera lección, debes…."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¡Ack!" Gritó Naruto sintiendo como su pierna derecha era doblada a la altura de su hombro.

"Wing Chun es sobre flexibilidad." Indicó Yip Man, quien usaba un sistema de cuerdas y poleas en donde tenía atado a Naruto para doblar los ligamentos a su máxima forma. "Es el principio básico y no hablo de solo muñecas y codos, tus pies deben ser flexibles. Todo tu cuerpo debe moverse con completa libertad y precisión." Yip Man nuevamente tensó las cuerdas y Naruto gritó nuevamente.

Era solo la segunda hora de la mañana en entrenamiento, hubo una fase previa de precalentamiento en donde Naruto debía correr y realizan unas leves flexiones de brazos o sentadillas, pero era leve. Esta era la primera fase oficial luego del calentamiento, otorgarle flexibilidad a Naruto quien sufría por ello. Era doloroso y temible, como si arrancara cada extremidad con cada empuje, lo peor es que le aterraba ver su pierna doblada en una posición que nunca había visto, junto a su cara.

A diferencia del día anterior en el que realizaron los ejercicios en el campo de entrenamiento del Equipo Siete, ahora lo realizaban en una sala abandonada de la academia ninja la cual Yip Man había solicitado, restringiendo el acceso de cualquier otro. De esta forma ahora él había traído su equipo de entrenamiento que estuvo guardado en bodegas, no había espacio en su hogar y no tenía sentido guardar algo que no utilizaba, era la primera vez en más de veinte años que utilizaba estos instrumentos luego de la destrucción de su templo.

Terminando los doloroso estiramientos que tardaron más de una hora, ahora Yip Man realizaba movimientos de repetición junto a él, moviendo sus manos y pies en una secuencia que duraba más de diez minutos, pasaron horas simplemente repitiéndolas una y otra vez hasta que Naruto las lograra hacer a la perfección, entonces comenzarían otra vez. Las únicas pausas que realizaba eran para administrar la experiencia de los clones que llegaban cada hora. A diferencia del día anterior Genma había llegado más temprano para comenzar.

Cuando termino de enseñarle las secuencias y las repeticiones, Yip Man aplico dichas secuencias para que Naruto practicara los movimientos contra un madero que varios bastones insertados, los cual debía golpear y simular como si fuera un enemigo. Al final de la mañana dolían los brazos y pies, fue cuando descubrió que dichos maderos no eran solo para practicar movimientos, sino para adaptar el cuerpo a dichos movimientos. Su realización fue a tiempo para la llegada de Genma luego de adquirir las últimas experiencias de sus copias.

Así terminaba la mañana del segundo día de entrenamiento, ya era hora de comer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El día terminó, a diferencia del día anterior en donde Naruto termino con dolor muscular el cual fue solucionado por ejercicios de estiramiento de Yip Man, ahora dolían músculos y huesos que no tenía solución siendo consecuencia de estar horas golpeando esos maderos y no de su uso excesivo, esta vez no fue tanto. El termino fue igual, luego de una merecida cena, a una hora más temprana, el rubio junto a su sensei se encontraban enseñándole al primero el tiro con arco.

Por lo menos ahora lograba lanzar la flecha del arco, sin nada de precisión y con mucha preparación previa.

"Mira el lado bueno, Naruto. Ahora lanzas la flecha." Esta respuesta de Genma sacó un leve gruñido de frustración del rubio. "Sera mejor que repases las bases primero antes de lanzar una flecha."

Sin duda fueron dos horas largas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya era a mediados de la mañana del tercer día y Naruto había alcanzado la totalidad de la vara, los cinco de ellos. Genma estaba asombrado, él había pronosticado esto llegar a finales del entrenamiento en este día, no en el segundo recambio. Entre tanto el otro quinteto seguía trabajando en la cascada, esta vez con un último paso radical: subir y bajar caminando despacio. ¿Más difícil? La inercia que se da al correr de subir y bajar no se encuentra, por lo que se complica mucho más.

"Aun te cuesta trabajo, debe ser algo instantáneo. Solo entonces dominaras el ejercicio." Los cinco rubios gimieron ante las palabras de su sensei, no había olvidado la promesa de enseñar revelar su afinidad elemental al momento de completar el ejercicio de las varas y había puesto todo su empeño en ello.

Entre tanto los otros seguían trabajando en los archivos, revisando diversas misiones. Genma era meticuloso por lo que pedía ser igualmente meticuloso con el rubio, no tenía muchas habilidades de memoria pero realmente exprimía todo lo que el rubio podía dar. Progresaba, para ser cinco rubios con una mente, lentamente y constante.

Finalmente el original seguía trabajando su Taijutsu. Seguía doliendo siendo solamente el segundo día de entrenamiento, pero no era un resultado instantáneo que se mostrara en solo uno o dos días, era de dedicación y consecución, de seguir adelante, paso a paso, era la clave de un maestro de artes marciales y Naruto lo tenía.

Ya con el ultimo recambio de la mañana, que vendría a ser el cuarto, el entrenamiento de la vara y el de subir y bajar la cascada estaban completados. Genma observo con aprobación a su estudiante mientras iban a almorzar y descansar.

Lamentablemente fue un momento de paz efímero para Naruto al ver la sonrisa siniestra de su sensei al regresar a las faltas de la cascada, habiendo realizado ya la distribución, el original con Yip Man y la quincena de rubios con él. Esta sonrisa siniestra desapareció tan rápidamente como llego, en cambio Genma mostraba un pequeño papel blanco.

"Debes canalizar chakra en él y te dirá tu afinidad." Arrojó rápidamente la bomba Genma, antes de que el rubio si quiera pudiera formular la pregunta, el hombre continuó. "Si se corta a la mitad es viento, si es fuego se incendiara, si es rayo se arrugara, si es tierra se desmoronara, si es agua se empapará." Absortó por la información, el rubio canalizó chakra en el papel y a su sorpresa se cortó en dos; Genma sonrió. "_Viento, ¿Por qué me sorprendo?_" Pensó a si mismo con sarcasmo.

"¿Viento? ¡Mi elemento es viento, Dattebayo!" Gritaron con victoria el quinteto de rubios. "Eso quiere decir que podré lanzar a enemigos a volar y…" Antes de que pudiera darle rienda suelta a su imaginación le tapó la boca a uno de ellos Genma, el resto se silenció inmediatamente.

"Antes de entrenarte en ello comenzaremos con algo antes." La sonrisa maléfica que había visto antes regresó en el rostro de Genma. El hombre reveló un pergamino con un sello, canalizó chakra en él y cinco varas familiares aparecieron, de cinco metros cada una. "Antes deberás canalizar chakra a lo largo de estas varas." Las expresiones de Naruto palidecieron. "Ve el lado positivo, con tu entrenamiento en la cascada realizado ahora tienes diez copias realizando el mismo trabajo, será más fácil."

"Esas son…" El rubio tragó aire.

"Cinco gloriosos metros. Sácales provecho, Naruto" Y Genma arrojó las varas a los diez rubios.

Genma sonrió al ver a los diez quemándose la cabeza intentando canalizar el chakra por las varas. Era el entrenamiento adecuado, las varas permitirían la habilidad de sacar una gran cantidad de chakra en un tiempo necesario, útil al momento de realizar Jutsu como la invocación. Si, era control sádico, ya que se hacía difícil canalizar chakra por una barra de un metro, de cinco era algo que comúnmente no se hacía porque los ninja tenían habilidad, pero no Naruto, él debía esforzarse y exigir de esta forma era lo necesario.

Los cinco rubios restantes miraron con miedo a la decena. "Bien, muchachos, ahora continuamos con las lecciones de trabajo practico."

"Ha-Ha-¡Hai!" Gritaron con miedo de contradecir a su sensei, cada vez era más sádico y no tenían intenciones de descubrir más de ese lado en un futuro próximo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era el sexto día de entrenamiento, séptimo si contaban el día en el que Kakashi le presento a Genma y este mostro la perspectiva a seguir. Con la llegada de este día se comprobaba el resultado de la semana y a primera hora del día el resultado de la absorción de conocimiento final del día anterior. Pensando que su instructor se había acostumbrado a las sorpresas continuas, ya hubiera aprendido a sostener adicionalmente su senbon para evitar que se cayera de su boca, pero la verdad es que aún le faltaba practica ya que se encontraba en el suelo nuevamente. ¿Por qué? Cinco metros de vara de aislante de chakra cubiertos a la perfección y con rapidez.

"Hpm." Genma intentó tragarse la sorpresa con una pequeña tos fingida. "Bien, puedo ver que ya te acostumbras a la capacidad informativa de los **Kage Bunshin**." Salvo por el día en el que Genma realizo el cambio de las varas de un metro a cinco, Naruto no terminaba exhausto y cada vez tenia mayor vitalidad al final del día, esto se comprobaba durante el par de horas en el que practicaban tiro con arco en donde había realizado un progreso interesante, por lo menos ahora ya no perdía tiempo al momento de intentar ajustar la flecha a la cuerda, su puntería era otro tema aparte. "Por eso, debido al nuevo entrenamiento, usara cinco **Kage** **Bunshin** más para lo que sigue."

"¡Hai!" Uno de ellos se disipó para darle la información al original que estaba con Yip Man; en unos tres minutos uno nuevo llego en compañía de cinco más, dando un total de veinte.

"Cinco de ustedes, a estudiar." Inmediatamente cinco se marcharon, sin duda ya agarraba el ritmo. "Con los quince restantes, cada uno tome una hoja." Dudosos por la razón y con miedos de su furia, la quincena tomaron las hojas. "El objetivo de aquí en adelante es cortar la hoja a la mitad usando solo su chakra. Es el paso inicial para dominar tu afinidad de viento."

"U-usando solo chakra." La quincena rubia se vio inicialmente intimidada, pero rápidamente agarró confianza. "¡Yosh! ¡Es hora de comenzar'ttebayo!" Los rubios se sentaron en tierra y comenzaron a enfocar chakra en la hoja.

Genma observo atento, esta era una acción que exigía mucho menos chakra pero que costaba más trabajo. Dependiendo de cómo manejaba la información adiciona, juzgaría si sería buena idea o no agregar más clones adicionales para este entrenamiento.

Cercano a su posición un sabio babeaba y a la sorpresa de quien le conociera no era por una mujer dotada, era por la idea del progreso de ese entrenamiento. Aun sin ser un prodigio, una hora de entrenamiento con quince copias equivalían a quince horas, dos horas a treinta, tres horas a cuarentaicinco, cuatro horas a sesenta. La quijada de Jiraiya cayo cuando termino de calcular que a los recambios de clones que realizaba Naruto dando alrededor de nueve horas de entrenamiento útil multiplicado por los quince clones daba un total de 135 horas de entrenamiento diarias, más de cinco días en solo nueve horas; en una semana ya eran 945 horas, casi cuarenta días en una semana y por las tres que quedaban para el torneo daba un total de más de 118 días, casi cuatro meses de entrenamiento en solo tres semanas. Y por el momento Jiraiya dudaba que Genma se apegara solo a quince.

"Eh, no puedo esperar para ver lo que tiene preparado Genma para después." Murmuró Jiraiya observando atento el desarrollo. Por una vez algo era más interesante, aunque fuera por unos instantes, que el cuerpo bello de una mujer llenada en los lugares correctos.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Finalmente un nuevo capitulo, no lo subi antes porque tenia la sensacion de que su entrenamiento con chakra iba demaciado rapido, de hecho aun creo que lo exageré un poco. Es decir no usa tantos clones como en el anime para intentarlo hacerlo creible.**

**Existe un detalle importante que quiero que ustedes lo descubran, no lo dire, pero sera fundamental para el resultado del entrenamiento.**

**Por ultimo, ya debieron leer el aviso en mis otras historias. La trama de esta historia sera combinada con la de Sennin y por ese reajuste Hana Inuzuka sera agregada a cambio de Tenten. Temari se mantendra, el resto son un secreto de alta seguridad, no más Spoilers.**

**¡Reviews por favor!  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
